Tu Secreto Esta Conmigo(2da parte de Historia de Un Imposible)
by SerenaKetchum4445
Summary: Cuando por fin las cosas parecian ir a mejor..vuelve a aparecer Caroline quien sigue obsesionada con Ashton Ketchum y su pasado quien no deja vivir a nuestros héroes su final feliz. Despues de la larga espera por fin llega "Tu secreto esta conmigo" la segunda entrega de la trilogia de HISTORIA DE UN IMPOSIBLE
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos mis amores:*(heart)esta esa segunda parte de Historia de un Imposible que espero que les guste y que comenten ewe...bueno se llama..."Tu Secreto Esta Conmigo"...disfruten:* y ojala me perdonen por el final de "Historia De Un Imposible"...:v y por la demora del Fic enserio ahora todo tendra sentido :'v**

 **DISCLAIRMER/AVISO:POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA...ESTE FIC ES HECHO POR DIVERSIÓN SIN ANIMOS DE LUCRO**

 **Capítulo 1:El collar...y llego la hora?**

 **En Capítulos anteriores...**

Kalm:Se llamará Kalm junior(sonriendo)

(Serena estaba seria)

Sana:que pasa con Ash?(preocupada)

Serena:me ha dejado...(seria)y no quiero que se le vuelva a mencionar...nunca...jamás...

 ***En otro lugar***

May:ahora todo tiene sentido(mirando el collar)Que le has hecho...mama...

 ****Y ahora...veamos que pasa...****

Caroline:Nada malo no te preocupes la venganza contra los ketchum saldrá bien jajaja

May:que...que venganza mama!

Caroline:nada...hija tu solo preocupate en enamorar a Ash...

May:a que te refieres...(mirando triste a Ash que se encontraba hechado en el suelo)

Caroline:acaso no te has dado cuenta?no te hagas la afectada May!Sabes a que me refiero!

May:no..no se nada(en voz baja)

Caroline:el collar...ese collar "enamora a ash"por asi decirlo(sonriendo malvadamente)

May:pero si esto enamora a Ash...como es que sigue insistiendo en volver con Serena?(sin dejar de ver a Ash)

Caroline:Ash sigue insistiendo en volver con Serena?jajaja normal...el la ama...y ese amor es real...puro y honesto o como quieras llamarlo en resumen ese amor lo vence todo...ni siquiera mil hechizos romperían ese amor...aunque si llegas a enamorarle...

May:Lo cambiaría todo...(voz baja)y el me amaria(en voz alta)

Caroline:Lo vas entendiendo(sonriendo malvadamente)

May:pero...mama...porque...(casi llorando mientras Abraza A Ash)

Caroline:el porque no te lo dire ese es mi secreto...ahora Escúchame..bien...porque solo te lo dire una vez...(acercándose a May)

Caroline:vas a enamorar a Ash y te vas a casar con el tendrán un hijo y harás que se olvide de Serena!

May:um...(poniéndose de pie bajando la mirada)acaso crees que después de lo que le has hecho...(mirando a Ash)de lo que nos has hecho!(gritando a Caroline)voy a hacer lo que tu me digas?!

Caroline:lo harás...porque almenos que quieras que Ash muera...te casaras con el...

May:no le hagas nada...pero dime...porque tu obsesión por que me case con Ash...por que tanta maldad?!

Caroline:porque quiero que Delia Ketchum sufra...y que mejor manera de sufrir que viendo a su hijo tener el mismo futuro que su padre...claro pero sin la muerte...(dándose la vuelta)

May:que tratas de decir...que le ocurrió al padre se Ash?acaso le conocías?...o si mama?...

 ***Caroline quedo en Shock***

Caroline:tu no sabes nada...(dando la espalda a May)ahora anda a vestirte...hay un vestido de novia que te he comprado esperándote en el armario...

May:si..mama...(mirando triste a Ash)

 ***Caroline POV***

 _Caroline:por fin...todo saldrá como lo planee...Ashton si tan solo estuvieras aqui...(suspira)ja!tu querido hijo pagara por lo que me hiciste(sonriendo)Ashton...ojalá te hubieras casado conmigo...ojala estuvieras a mi lado con nuestro hijo...nuestro hijo...que sera de el..._

 ***Fin Caroline POV***

 ***Caroline caminaba estilo la reina malvada :"v hacia su habitación en el hotel***

 ***Mientras...***

Korrina:Que ocurre bebito?(le mira preocupado como buscando a alguien)tranquilo los niños estan con tu papa

Citron:esta bien...

Te enseñaré algo...algo muy valioso y especial para mi...

Korrina:el que?(celosa)

Citron:verás...esto no se lo he enseñado a nadie...ni siquiera a Eureka...ella se pondría mas triste piensa que mi mama murio por su culpa...y mi papa...bueno el la quemaria igual que hizo con todo rastro de ella...

Korrina:el que bebito?(ya mas relajada)

 ***Citron encuentra una cajita algo vieja color amarillo claro y por fuera decorada con muchos stikers de pokemon tipo electrico en esa caja habia cosas de Citron de pequeño con el nombre de "Citron" escrita en ella en la caja guardaba su mayor tesoro...su mayor secreto la foto de...***

Korrina:una foto?...(mira bien la foto)arceus...(en shock tapandose la boca)

Citron:en efecto...soy yo mi papa...y ella es mi mama la tomamos poco antes de que naciera Eureka...fue nuestra última foto...(triste)

Korrina:bebito...ella estaria feliz por ti y sobretodo orgullosa...ella es tan hermosa...(sonrie viendo la foto)

 ***En la foto se podria contemplar a Meyer mas Joven a un Citron de unos 8 años y a una mujer de piel clara ojos azules con melena rubia de gran sonrisa y embarazada***

Korrina:se ve tan feliz...

Citron:se parecia tanto a Eureka...es la unica foto que me queda si mi papa la viera la quemaria...(sonrie)sabes...

Korrina:el que bebito?(sonriendo)

Citron:ella...se parecía mucho a ti...ella sonreia por muy mal que iban las cosas y...(Korrina le pone un dedo en los labios)

Korrina:no digas mas...tu secreto esta conmigo(se dan un apasionado beso)

Citron:gracias por estar a mi lado...sabes...todos dicen que murio por estar mal...pero...en ese tiempo una señora venia y le daba algo a mi mamá...siempre me escondia en la puerta y jamás llegue a ver completamente su rostro...hace unos dias entre a la habitación prohibida...esa que esta al final del pasillo...en ella guardamos todo lo que quedaba de mi mama...bueno encontré la llave de la puerta y cuando entre encontré la camiseta que usaba mi mama y en ella quedaban restos de comida...comida que esa señora siempre le daba...

Korrina:y que paso?!

Citron:Korrina...(mirándole a los ojos)esa señora...

Korrina:esa señora?

Citron:mato a mi mama...la envenenaba...y mi papa aun no lo sabe...

 ***Silencio...Citron empezó a llorar y Korrina le abraza***

Korrina:almenos la llegaste a conocer y aun tienes a tu papa...cuando yo naci me fui con mi abuelo, mi mama y mi papa tuvieron un accidente cuando volvíamos yo sobreviví pero ellos...ellos chocaron contra el coche de una pareja...y...y..te amo mi bebito y siempre estare contigo(Abrazandole)entiende siempre...(Abrazandole)

Citron:yo también korri...yo también...

 ***En narnia :v digo en el mundo digimon digo...he arruinado el tierno momento :v...okno en Otra parte del mundo Pokémon***

?:muchas gracias por el trabajo profesora Juniper(sonriendo)

Profesora De Unova(Juniper):De nada Bruno para mi es un gran honor que el hijo de mi gran amigo el Profesor Birch trabajé a mi lado(sonriendo)ya sabes que eres como un hijo para mi...

Bruno:si y estoy muy agradecido por esta oportunidad(intentando sonreír)

 ***Alguien se acerca corriendo y choca con Bruno***

?:Auch...ahhh lo siento lo siento(poniéndose rápido de pié)

 ***Bruno se quedo viendo a ? ***

Juniper:Bianca!Otra vez?uff(suspira y después sonrie tiernamente)

Bianca:jiji lo siento profesora pero estaba viendo el vestido y a eso y esto bueno ya sabe...

Juniper:querida no entendi ni Trabish de lo que dijiste(con una gota en la cabeza)

Bianca:jiji lo siento enserio(toma aire)deben ser las hormonas jiji

Juniper:eso quiere decir que...

Bianca:si(sonriendo)Cheren y yo seremos papas jiji

Juniper:me pido ser la madrina!(con ojitos)

Bianca:claro profesora (sonriendo)vendra a la boda cierto?

Juniper:soy una de las damas!no tengo elección!

 ***BrunoPov***

 _Bruno:ella es tan hiperactiva...es linda ... Y...acaba de decir papas y boda?auch...mejor dejare lo del amor por un rato...por que siempre me fijo en las que quieren a otra persona?_

 ***Fin Bruno Pov***

Bianca:asi que el es mi sustituto umm interesante(sonriendo)suerte chico la vas a necesitar(con una gran sonrisa)

Juniper:no te preocupes el es el hijo del Profesor Birch de la region Hoeen

Bianca:wow encantada soy Bianca Beker(o bequer)(sonriendo)futura esposa de Cheren Johnson el mejor lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Aspertia y de toda Unova!jiji

 ***Si se preguntan Bianca tiene el estilo de pokemon B &W2***

Bruno:pero...la mejor lider de gimnasio no era...bahh da igual no sere yo quien te quite la ilusión(con una gota en la cabeza)

Juniper:(susurando)bien hecho ella se pondria a hacer un drama...

Bianca:dijo algo profesora?(sonriendo yanderemente :v)

Juniper:no...no nada nada!(negando con las manos)

Bianca:Profesora no se olvide que la boda es mañana en la playa...y la recepción en el "Restort de Unova El Starmie Estrellado"

Juniper:si...(suspirando)Bianca...Sabes se te extrañará mucho por aqui...pero se que seras una gran esposa y madre(sonriendo)tus padres estarian muy orgullosos de ti...

 ***Bianca baja la cabeza***

Bianca:si...eso creo..en donde quieran que esten...(con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar)

Bruno:oh..lo siento tanto no sabia que tus padres se habían ido...a ya sabes... El otro Mundo...

Blanca:si...mama y papa se fueron de vacaciones a Jhotto y no vendrán hasta dentro de un tiempo una lástima(con un dedo en la barbilla en modo pensativo)se perderán la boda(suspira)

 ***Bruno K.O***

Bruno:wow no bromeaba cuando decia que era exagerada...

Juniper:sipi te lo dije...

Bianca:(modo Yandere)Que decian?!

Bruno y Juniper:nada nada...

Juniper:cambiando de tema iran Rose y Hilda con Nate y Hilbert?

Bianca:obvioo jiji no de perderían mi boda Hilda es mi mejor amiga y Hilbert igual conmigo y Cheren!somos así desde pequeños!Rose y Nate son tan amables y bonitos parecen unos dedenne tan kawaiiss y jóvenes con la vida por delante jiji y..profesora!

 ***Juniper habia ido a un rincón en forma depresiva***

Juniper:no somos nada...no somos nada...no somos nada...

 _ **(yo:vegetta haces los honores?**_

 _ **Veggeta:si...su nivel de aura depresiva es de mas de 40000!)**_

Bianca:uff...bueno profesora...recuerde que usted ya tiene varios años y que ellas son mis amigas de infancia bueno solo Hilda..Rose desde hace varios años...si no fuera por ellas jamas me hubiera atrevido a decirle nada a mi amorcito a mi Cheren(Feliz muy muy pero muy feliz como yo cuando tenga mi N3DSXL :"v)

Bruno:creo que la profesora no está dispuesta...(con varias gotas en la cabeza mirando a Juniper en el rincón)creo que necesita...tiempo...jeje...(gota en la cabeza)

Bianca:genial...y ahora con quien voy al spa a prepárarme y a alistarme?umm llamare a H.I.L.D.A(recalcando lo ultimo y haciendo que la profesora de un brinco desde el rincón)

Juniper:Bianca a que esperas?(acomodándose el pelo con mas manos esperando en la puerta)mis maletas estan en la puerta lalala(sonriendo mientras canta lalala)Bruno nos vamos al Resort El Starmie Estrellado(Marca Registrada)coje las maletas! Yaa!ahorita!que es para hoy!

Bruno:pero..yo vine para ser ayudante de una profesora...no para ser chófer y encima en bodas...

Bianca:La boda sera mañana (con ironía y a la vez modo relax)

Bruno:bueno si no hay remedio...vamonos!(suspira y ddespués sonrie)

 ***Bruno la Profesora Juniper y Bianca llegaron al Hotel Resort "El Starmie Estrellado"***

Bianca:ahhh por fin hemos llegado el camino ha sido muy largo jiji

Juniper:Si querida demasiado diria yo ajajaja

Bruno:pero si solo hemos tardado media hora...(con gotas en la ma cabeza)

Bianca:am...bueno...uy mira que tarde es...llegaremos tarde al spa!

Bruno:puedo ir?(con ojitos)

Juniper y Bianca:No!(gritando)

Bruno:esta bien...esta bien... A poco ni queria...ojala cheren te deje...tu bebé sera feo y gruñón...la peor profesora que ha existido...no soy burro pero si estoy solito me aburro...ya ni queria(suspira derrotado)

 ***Bianca y Juniper con auras asesinasx99999!***

Bianca:disculpa...que has dicho sobre mi amorcito y mi bebé? (crujiendo los dedos)

Bruno:si si también dije que sera un bebe bien gruñón...oh oh...(mira a Bianca y se pone de espaldas)me callo por que soy un lacallo...

Juniper:perdona...acabas de decir que soy la peor profesora del mundo?(crujiendo el cuello)esta se la dire a tu padre...jeje(yandere o.o)

Bruno:(traja saliva)ya vali bidoof...

Juniper y Bianca:si...(se acercan a Bruno y le pegan bien duro contra el muro 7w7 digo...le pegan bien feo :v)

Bruno:auch...eso dolio(rascándose la cabeza y aun con arañazos en la cara y el cuerpo)

 ***Bruno ve a alguien que le resulta muy familiar***

Bruno:ella es...

Juniper:Caroline...que darkrais hace aqui?!...Bianca coje las cosas y ve al Spa yo ire enseguida tengo que hablar con Bruno(seria)

Bianca:esta bien no tardes(seria se va)

Juniper:umm...que estara haciendo en Unova...hasta donde yo sabía estaba viviendo en Hoeen...y se habia casado...

 ***Bruno ve otra cara familiar***

Bruno:May...(triste)

 ***Caroline y May estaban con muchas bolsas saliendo de una boutique de novias que había en el hotel si si habia porque las parejas solian casarse alli oc?oc. :v***

Caroline:vamos hija hay que prepararte la boda es mañana uff estos inútiles de recepción son incapaces de guardar la hora de una boda!

May:si...pero almenos mañana si me casaré(intentando sonreír)

Caroline:ese es el plan vamos!(May y Caroline suben a un ascensor)

Juniper:ah ya veo asi que esa asesina...esta aqui por la boda de su hija...sera mejor no acercarnos a ella...

Bruno:profesora...used sabe algo de ella?

Juniper:demasiado por desgracia...Ella fue mi mejor amiga cuando eramos pequeñas prácticamente desde recien nacidas mi madre y la suya eran muy buenas amigas...todo iba bien hasta que...ella empezó a salir con el...

Bruno:quien es el?(intrigado)

Juniper:con quien va ser?con Ashton...(se tapa la boca)Bruno tu jamás debiste escuchar ese nombre...entiende jamás de los jamases...prometeme que no dirás nada...lo que voy a contar es un secreto...aunque esto ni siquiera lo sabe tu padre...

Bruno:que tiene que ver mi padre?(con una ceja alzada)

Juniper:es algo sobre tu madre...mejor vamos a la habitación...es algo muy secreto...

 ***Ya en la habitación…Juniper vigilaba que todas las ventanas esten bien cerradas y las puertas bien seguras***

Bruno:profesora...porque tanto misterio...

Juniper:Bruno no se como decirte esto...(toma aire)Caroline Balance...Mato a tu madre...

Bruno:...(solo entro en shock bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar)

Juniper:…(sin decir nada empezó a abrazarle)

 ***Juniper busca en sus cosas una carpeta y se la da a Bruno***

Juniper:leela cuando estes listo...

Bruno:que es esto?

Juniper:ella fue mi mejor amiga...pero...ya te dije que cambió...años después traté de localizarla...y contrate a un detective llamado Handsome...el me dio los papeles...pero poco después desapareció...semanas mas tarde le encontraron en la costa de Hoeen...pero sin memoria...Tengo sospechas de que fue ella quien hizo eso...aunque cuando me enteré de lo que hizo...no quise saber nada de ella...siempre guarde estos archivos...quiero que los leas...

Bruno:gracias pero...por que me ayuda tanto?primero me da este trabajo que me ayudará a crecer como profesor pokemon y ahora esto...(mirando los archivos Topless de Caroline 7u7 digo...TOP SECRET)

Juniper:querido...tu padre no te lo ha dicho cierto?(sonriendo)

Bruno:decirme que?(con miedo)

Juniper:Bruno tu Padre y yo llevamos saliendo desde hace varios meses...para ser exactos 23 meses y medio...

Bruno:espera espera...oh nohh que asco arceus no puedo sacarme la imagen de la Cabeza...claro me alegro por ustedes pero...oh puag(haciendo cara de asco)como es que se conocieron? Y por qué no me lo dijeron antes!llevan casi dos años juntos!

Juniper:tu padre queria esperar el momento...pensó que quizás te afectaría...el queria decirte hace unos meses pero ocurrió lo de Maya y se le paso...

Bruno:se llama May...no Maya(con gotas en la cabeza)

Juniper:si eso jejej...bueno tu padre y yo nos conocimos hace varios años atras siempre hemos sido buenos amigos pero un dia le invite a un café y luego a otro y otro y asi ya han pasado casi 2 años... Jiji

Bruno:me alegro por ustedes dos(sonríendo)todo bien solo que es algo raro tener nueva mama jajajaj y que sea mi jefa jajajaj(riéndose aun más)a todo esto...porque yo?podia haber buscado a un asistente mejor...

Juniper:no hay nadie mejor que tu además tu padre me dijo que quizás un tiempo fuera te haría bien(sonriendo coje sus brasos y los pone detras y da un paso Adelante)solo espero que seamos una familia feliz y que me llegues a ver como una madre(sonriendo mira a Bruno)

Bruno:eso se tendra que mirar(mirando picaramente)

 ***Yo:si...si pueden pensar mal :"v***

Juniper:cuidadito con lo que dices jovencito!(gritando modo Taiga de Toradora cuando esta molesta)cambiando de tema...lo mejor sera estar lejos de esa mujer y irnos en cuanto acabe la boda y...Bruno!(haciendo pucheros)

Bruno:esquuee..tembrhd hambre(con la boca llena)

Juniper:(suspira)igualito a su padre(sonriendo)bueno...si no piedes con ellos..unete a...

BIANCAA AHHH(sale corriendo pero se detiene)Bruno después hablamos quedate en la habitación!y por nada del mundo te acerques a esa mujer!es una orden como tu futura madre!

Bruno:sii!(en voz baja)obvio que si la ire a investigar y super obvio que buscare a May!(con mirada decidida)

Juniper:te escuche!(se va) **  
**

Bruno:jaja era broma(cruzando los dedos)

 ***Mas Tarde en una Habitación del Hotel Resort***

May:mama...esta despertando...

Caroline:a que esperas!has lo que te dije que hagas!

May:si...madre...

 ***Ash empieza a abrir los ojos poco a poco y a la primera persona que ve es a May***

Ash:ummm...donde estoy?y...Serena...May...(sus ojos brillan)

May:por fin despertaste...(intentando sonreír)

Ash:no entiendo...que ocurrio...

May:tu...trataste de ir por comida con las luces apagadas casi resbalaste pero lo esquivaste pero despues habia un jabon y ahi si te resbalaste...y te quedaste medio muerto...okey exagero solo fue un golpe en la cabeza...

Ash:vaya...asi que fue eso...pero sigo sintiendo que algo o alguien me necesita...

May:por supuesto!yo te necesito!quien mas iba a ser sino?(medio triste)

Ash:si...(may le abraza)

 ***Derrepente...Se abre la puerta***

?:Querido Ash por fin te despiertas!todo esta listo para la boda!

Ash:boda?(tocandose la cabeza)señora Caroline?

May:mi mama lo preparó todo...acaso te has arrepentido?(triste)dijiste que teniamos que volver a estar juntos...y ahora mas que nunca Ash lo logramos tendremos un hijo...

Ash:esto es un sueño verdad?(intentando levantarse)

Caroline:no querido...no hagas esfuerzos...no queremos que te pongas mal antes de la boda!

 ***May miraba la escena sintiéndose culpable***

Caroline:May hija...deberías ir preparandote...(mirandole medio enfadada)

May:yo...si...hasta luego Ash(le da un beso y se va)

Caroline:muy bien querido te dejo para que te prepáres jijiji me voy a preparar los últimos detallesss(cantando lo último)la boda es en unas horas hay una boda mañana y nos dieron la reserva de dentro de dos horas lalala

 ***Caroline se va***

Ash:...Pero que darkrais ha pasado!(se hecha en la cama resignado)umm...es verdad May esta embarazada y seremos padres...Y nos cansaremos hoy...jajaj como he podido olvidar todo eso?aunque sigo sintiendo que algo va mal...por Arceus que he hecho...(se desmaya)

 ***En la habitación de May***

May:porque tengo que llevar este Estúpido collar?!Ash me amaria igualmente!

Caroline:enserio crees eso?ha estado a solo un paso de dejarte y volver con Serena!menos mal que fuiste mas lista y te embarazaste!

May:si...lo se(mirando a otro lado)

Caroline:tu me estas escondiendo algo...

May:no es nada...solo los nervios de la boda...pero Mama...porque quieres que me case con Ash sabiendo que el ama a Serena?Porque!solo dimelo!

Caroline:nunca lo hare!ahora vístete!

May:no lo haré!y mucho menos me casare con Ash si no me dices la razón!

Caroline:solo contestame esta pregunta...(May la mira medio asustada)tu amas a Ash?

May:su...supongo...(mirando a otro lado algo triste)

Caroline:entonces quedate callada casate con el y obedece!

May:Y si no quiero?!

Caroline:digamos que perderás otro hijo...(mirada malvada)

May:esta bien...ire a prepárarme...

 ***En Kalos malvados y asociados .v...digo en ciudad luminalia...***

Citron:Muy bien Eureka el primer paso para que seas la próxima lider de gimnasio será que aprendas a luchar con tus Pokémon!asi que...adelante Luxio!

 **(Yo:ya se ya se evolucióno en el XY pero me gusta ese nombre oc?oc. :v)**

Eureka:muy bien hermanito...allá vamos...

 ****Musica intro Pokemon 13 versión japonesa****

Eureka:adelante dedenne!

 _ **[Dedenne sale al campo de batalla con destellos:v estilo batallas...Eh ya ustedes saben :v]**_

Korrina:ya empezaron?wow(cargando a Lem mientran Clem estaba gateando)

 ***Recuerden que ya tienen 8 meses :v crecen tan rápido :"v***

Eureka:muy bien como futura lider de este gimnasio te doy el primer turno empecemos!

 ****Citron VS Eureka!****

Citroid:Como es un entrenamiento sera un uno contra uno el primero en caer pierde.

Citron:Ya vez asi de facil(sonriendo)Luxio sal y usa susto!

Eureka:Conozco las reglas de memoria!Dedene no tengas miedo!

 ***Dedenne esquiva el ataque***

Citron:Luxio usa mordisco!(sonriendo haciendo tus poses 7w7)

Korrina:eh menos!que es mi esposo!(gritando hacia la pantalla de la narradora)

 **Yo:sigamos coff coff Korrina Yandere e.e coff coff...**

Korrina:Ánimo bebitoo!ánimo Eureka!

Eureka:Dedenne esquiva y usa fuerza lunar!

 ****Dedenne esquiva y usa Fuerza lunar!Luxio es dañado!Es muy eficaz!****

Korrina:vamos...(Citron sonrie)Eureka!(Citron llora Brock Styles :v)

 ****Lem y Clem movian sus brasitos****

Korrina:uhg?parece que dentro de poco ustedes dos también querrán ser lideres jiji tranquilos mi gimnasio sera todo suyo(abrazando a sus hijos)

Citron:muy bien Eureka...ahora es la hora de la verdad con mis ataques electricos te ganaré y vencere a todos!

Eureka:Tampoco te creas tanto...(decidida)Con mis ataques lograré aplastar tus esperanzas y cumplir mis sueños!(pose decidida con el brazo en posición con el puño al corazón )

Citron:Eso ya lo veremos...(sonriendo)Luxio cola De Hierro!

Eureka:dedenne usa excavar!

 ****Luxio uso Cola de Hierro!Dedene esquivó el ataque!no es eficaz!****

 ****Dedenne salio de tierra y atacó a Luxio!No es muy eficaz...****

Korrina:wow...Enserio Eureka ha entrenado...pero aun le queda mucho...

Citron:um...muy bien Luxio!usa cola de hierro otra vez!

 ****Luxio uso cola de hierro!Es muy eficaz!****

Dedenne:nen..nen de...(vamos...aun puedo)[mira a Eureka]

Citron:ya queda poco!(sonriendo)

 ***Los dos pokemon estaban débiles***

Eureka:un último esfuerzo dedenne usa...fuerza lunar!

Citron:Luxio usa mordisco!

 ***Los dos ataques chocan creando una explosión***

 ****Korrina miraba el estadio esperando que todo se aclarará****

Citroid:Luxio esta fuera de combate...la ganadora es la futura lider Eureka Yellectrick!

Citron:(sonriendo tiernamente)vuelve Luxio haz hecho un gran trabajo...

Luxio:luxx luxiooo...(de nada amigo)

 ***Luxio vuelve a su Pokéball***

Citron:Felicidades Eureka...en verdad si has entrenado mucho...y creo que enserio serás una gran lider...

 ***Korrina bajaba de las gradas hacia ellos***

Korrina:Entonces es oficial?Eureka será la futura lider verdad?Jiji

Citron:si...(sonrie tiernamente)

Eureka:hermanito...(le abraza llorando)gracias sniff sniif...

Citron:En el fondo quise creer que no podrías que no me ganarias...Crei que no serías capaz pero como siempre me demostraste que si tu quieres tu puedes...

 **[Fin musica :v]**

Eureka:jum(asintiendo)gracias(le abraza tiernamente)

Citron:ahora demuestra que puedes llegar a ser la mejor lider de gimnasio de toda Kalos y de todo el mundo!(sonriendo)

Eureka:lo haré(sonriendo)almenos lo intentaré...además tengo a los 2 mejores líderes a mi lado...a mk cuñis y a mi querido hermanito jijij

 ***Aparece Meyer(padre de Citron y Eureka)***

Meyer:Felicidades hija(sonriendo)

Korrina:eh...disculpen...pero hay una personitas que quieren decir algo(sonriendo mira a Lem y Clem)

 ***Meyer Citron y Eureka se quedaron mirando a Korrina***

Clem(niña):umm...p...pa...

Citron:(con ojos kawaiis se acerca)si si!dilo hija dilo!

Clem:Lucario!(sonriendo)

 ***Citron K.O***

Citron:no puedo creer que la primera palabra de mi hija sea el sucio nombre de mi archienemigo del Pokémon más malvado del pokemundo del engendro de la pokenaturaleza...el nombre de Lucario(llorando Brock Style)

Korrina:bebito...

Citron:gracias por consolarme korri(sonriendo levanta la cabeza)

Citron:oh oh...

Korrina:después hablaremos sobre Lucario y tus celos sobre el(modo Yandere mientras cruje sus dedos)

Citron:sii!(asustado pero se fija en...)

Lem(niño):pa...papa!(sonriendo)

 ***Todos se acercan a Lem***

Citron:oh por arceus!(dando brinquitos de la alegría)

Eureka:wow su primera palabra fue decirte papa hermanito jiji(sonriendo)felicidades

Korrina:ellos siempre nos dan alegrías(sonriendo)

Meyer:y las alegrias que les daran...

 ***Citron carga a Lem(niño)***

Citron:sobre todo mi hijo mi niño mi Lem(sonriendo)

Korrina:Y Clem también no te olvides!(haciendo morritos)

Citron:si mi niña también(acercándose a abrazarla)y el que viene mucho mas verdad Korri?(sonriendo)

Korrina:si bebito(sonriendo tiernamente)

Eureka:bueno esta confirmado jiji seré la futura lider de este gimnasio!(contemplando lo grande que erá)

Citron:entrenarás este año y en tu cumpleaños te nombraré lider de Ciudad Luminalia(sonriendo)

Korrina:Felicidades hermanita(sonriendo)

Meyer:Que orgulloso que estoy por ti hija(también sonriendo)

Eureka:si...la verdad fue por el por quien decidí ser mas fuerte y atreverme a hacer esto... demostrar que soy mas fuerte que el...(mirando el suelo triste)...pero en realidad me ha acabado gustando esto de ser lider de gimnasio asi que...gracias Max...Gracias por demostrarme que yo valgo más...

Citron:eh..que yo fui el que te dijo que vales mas...(señalándole asi mismo)

Korrina:Eureka...ya llegará el indicado no te preocupes jijiji

Citron:mientras no sea hasta dentro de 20 años todo bien(mirando sonriente con reflejos en las gafas)

Eureka:jajaja...No de momento estaré sola bueno con mi amada y gran familia jiji(love love love:"( )

 ****En otra parte de Kalos****

Kalm:si...aja...no no puedo...pero...no ni hablar!mi esposa dara a luz y...cuanto?!no gracias enserio no necesito nada!ni por todo ese dinero dejare a la mujer que amo!eso es todo adios!(cuelga el teléfono)

Serena:otra vez te llaman para la liga de Sinnoh?

Kalm:para variar me ofrecen mucho más dinero(suspira)cuando entenderán que no lo necesito(se va a su rincón pensativo)

Serena:uff(suspira)tienes todo listo?Ashton esta al nacer(sonriendo)

Kalm:enserio le llamarás asi?(medio enfadado)

Serena:ya hemos hablado de eso...(seria)Kalm...(coje valor y aire)quieras o no...es hijo de Ash...y como tal se llamará como el y yo quisimos y tendrá su apellido!

Kalm:si..lo se...(se va a ver por la ventana)Tranquila todo bien...

Serena:no mientas...Sé que te duele...y que...no te gusta la idea de que se llame así...

Kalm:Serena me casé contigo porque te amaba y eso no ha cambiado...

Serena:mientes...(le mira a los ojos)esto fue un error...no lo nieges.

Kalm:eso crees?(baja la cabeza)crees que casarme contigo fue un error?no Serena te amo y de verdad(sonriendo)no te mentire me duele que aun pienses en el pero entiendo que es tu hijo y se que nunca llegaré a ser el padre que tu quieres para el...(mirando a otro lado)

Serena:en verdad haces un gran esfuerzo por amarme...(sonrie tiernamente)esta bien...creo que mejor se llamará Xavier...como tu segundo nombre(intentando sonreír)la verdad cuanto menos sepamos de ese individuo mejor...

Kalm:gracias...

 ***Saliendo del drama de esta parejita***

Serena:no...ahora no!

Kalm:que ocurre?!

 ***Yo:Aguarden momentooo momentooo que paso que paso D:***

Serena:esta al venir...

Kalm:quien?tu mama?Sana?Trovato?El gordito que es nuestro amigo pero que nadie quiere y al que en ocasiones hacemos bulling?!quien quien?!(dando brinquitos de la desesperación)

Serena:no te hagas!se viene el niño!no es momento para bromas trae el coche!(gritando desesperada agarrando su espalda)

 ***Yo:oh mi Arceus D: se nos viene el niño D:!***

Kalm:llamare a Sana Trovato y a tu Mamá enseguida vuelvo no te vayas a ningún sitio(sonriendo)

Serena:como si pudiera hacerlo!(gritando desesperada)

 ***En Hoeen***

Max:regresa...

Norman:muy mal Max!(gritando)es la diecinueva vez consecutiva que pierdes!así nunca podrás llegar a ser lider de gimnasio!y menos el mejor(suspira)

Max:papa...necesito que me hagas un favor...

Norman:dime hijo(con los brazos cruzados y cara seria)

Max:quiero atrapar un pokemon(con cara de decisión)

Norman:ummm(brazos cruzados y cerrando los ojos)esta bien...ten 5 Pokéballs...

Max:no eran 6?

Norman:si pero la primera esta ocupada por este treeko...ten hijo...se supone que era para tus 10 años...pero mejor sal y busca a ese Raph que tanto querías(sonriendo)

Max:como sabias que iba a por...da igual gracias papa(le abraza)

Norman:de nada hijo pero eso si!en cuanto vuelvas quiero que seas más fuerte que yo(con una gran sonrisa)

Max:si papa te lo prometo!(cara decidida)volveré en dos semanas!(sonriendo)

 ***Max sale corriendo***

Norman:crecen tan rápido...

 ****Max busco sus cosas y las metió en una mochila no sin antes despedirse de Lym****

Lym:te vas?(triste)

Max:solo seran dos semanas mujer

 ****Max tenía los brazos atras del cuello con mirada Tranquila y los ojos cerrados mientras miraba por ratos a Lym****

Lym:ire contigo(sonriendo)

Max:estas segura?(sorprendida)

Lym:sii será divertido!además tu mismo dices que son solo dos semanas jiji(sonriendo)además soy tu novia y quiero acompañarte y estar a tu lado apoyándote siempre en lo bueno en lo malo en todo jiji(Abrazandole cariñosamente)

Max:esta bien(sonriendo)vamos por tus cosas y nos ponemos en camino en marchaaa!(Abrazandola)

Lym:siiii!(sonriendo)

 ****Con Norman...al telefono :v****

 _Norman:me alegro mucho Caroline...pero segura que mo quieres que vaya con ustedes?_

 _Caroline(en teléfono):no querido la boda es muy sencilla y intima no habrá nadie solo ellos además ya arreglaron sus cosas tu tranquilo concéntrate en Max(intentando sonreír)por cierto...estos dos pillines...no pierden su tiempo(sonriendo)_

 _Norman:A que bufete han ido y cuando dinero tengo que pagar(suspira mientras agarra su cartera sacando su talonera con dibujitos de dittos y bidoof e.e)_

 _Caroline:nada de eso!(gritando con una gota en la cabeza)May esta embarazada!_

 _Norman:muy bien entonces comio hasta reventarse eso es como 20.000 pokedolares...y May...mi May esta...May esta embarazada!ooh arceus que alegría mas grande!_

 _Caroline:si querido...Y donde esta Max?_

 _Norman:fue a entrenar dos semanas con su novia ya sabes Lym la hija de los nuevos vecinos la de la casa del lado la que es mas bonita que ninguna según Max y su futura esposa y blablabla(sonriendo)_

 _Caroline:okey ya hablamos mañana adios(cuelga sonriendo)_

 ***Con Caroline***

Caroline:por fin va todo como siempre debió ser...(Se aleja sonriendo malvadamente)

 ***Con Ash***

Ash:si en verdad quiero a May por que me siento tan mal...no lo entiendo...

 ****Suena el Teléfono móvil de Ash****

 **(Tono de llamada:intro 1 pokemon te elijo a ti :v)**

 _Ash:si?_

 _?:Ash donde estas?_

 _Ash:disculpe pero no se que me esta diciendo..._

 _?:soy yo Ash...soy... La llamada...entrecortada...ash serena esta de parto ven a Kalos!soy Citron!... (se corta la llamada)_

 _Ash:no entiendo...quien sera ese chico...y quien es Sere...ahhhh(le empieza a doler la cabeza)_

 ***Ash empieza a tener un flashback de los momentos con Serena desde pequeños***

 ****FLASHBACK 1****

Serena:acaso no me recuerdas?(medio triste y decepcionada)

Ash:no lo siento...ahh tu eres la ñiña del sombrero de paja!

Serena:si!encantada me llamo Serena(sonrojada)

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK 1****

Ash:pero...ella...es..imposible...

 ****FLASHBACK 2****

Ash:eso quieres?

Serena:si...mejor dejamos las cosas asi(triste)

Ash(mente):no te vayas...

Ash:Serena...

Serena:tengo que irme...pero dime...(evitando la mirada de Ash)

Ash:nada...suerte que seas muy feliz con tu decisión...serás una buena reina...

Serena:y tu un gran maestro Pokemon(sonriendo tiernamente)

 ***Ash se va por un camino y Serena por otro***

 ****FIN FLASHBACK 2****

Ash:Ahora lo recuerdo...Serena...es la chica que amo...pero por que no estoy a su lado?ahhh(empieza a tocar su cabeza)

 ****FLASHBACK 3****

Ash:Soy muy feliz debería hasta agradecerte...si no fuera por ti jamás me hubiera casado con May y quieres saber algo?May esta embarazada!

Serena:Ash...(coje valor)ese dia...en que tu yo...ya sabes...no se como decirte...(toma aire)estoy embarazada...(seria)

 ***Ash la besa***

Ash:es la primera vez en bastante tiempo que me dan una noticia que enserio me da felicidad(abrazando a Serena)

Serena:Ash solo te he dicho por que eres el padre y mereces saber que tendrás un hijo...pero...creo que lo mejor será que vayas con May...es tu esposa y como muy bien dices ella también esta embarazada y te dará a tu hijo...adiós Ash Ketchum...

Ash:Serena!

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK 3****

Ash:umm...(mareado)lo recuerdo...casi todo...

 ****FLASHBACK 4****

Serena:ahora que por fin estamos juntos nada ni nadie nos separará(sonriendo)

Ash:nunca(besandola)

Serena:Ash!toca ha dado una patadita!esta feliz de que estemos juntos(sonriendo)

Ash:claro que si!el será mi pequeño gran maestro Pokemon(sonriendo)

Pikachu:pika pika!(cierto)

Serena:Silveon sal!(Serena saca a Silveon)

Silveon:silll viii!(hola a todos!)

Ash:por que sacas a silveon?

Serena:Ash he decidido que después de tener a Ashton volvere a los performer Elle me dijo que me ayudaría y Silveon esta entrenando(sonriendo)te parece bien cierto?(se gira y mira a Ash)

Ash:por supuesto que Si!es tu sueño y tu nunca...

Serena:debo rendirme hasta el final lo se(sonriendo)

Pikachu:pikaaaa piii(estos dos no saben que...)

Silvieon:sil vi onn vivivi sil si on vi sil(calla...ellos no saben que nosotros sabemos cuando nacerá y lo mejor es callarse o les preocuparemos)

Pikachu:piii...(esta bien)

Ash:me pregunto de que hablarán(con cara de oshe no lo se)

Serena:ni idea pero acaso no crees que hacen buena pareja?

Ash:igual que nosotros mi Serena igual que nosotros(la abraza tiernamente)

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK 4****

Ash:Pikachu!es verdad quizás el me ayudé...pero donde esta?!(sorprendido)

 ****Yo:Really Ash?Really?!llevas sin el desde que empezamos el fic y recién te das cuenta._.****

 ***RING RING RING LLAMADA LLAMADA LLAMAN LLAMAN RING RING****

 _Ash:diga?(esperando un milagro)_

 _?:muy bien agente 007 su misión es evitar que el Team Rocket y su lider Giovanni vuelvan a las andadas..._

 _Ash:disculpe...pero creo que se ha equivocado...es mi fic no el de "Mi Mundo eres Tu"Copyright by SerenaKetchum4445 (nuevo fic próximamente)_

 _?:aah...disculpa coff coff adios...(cuelga)_

 _Ash:momento raruuu!(suspira)_

 ****RING RING RING LLAMADA LLAMADA LLAMAN LLAMAN****

Ash:señor por última vez no soy el señor 007!

?:Ash estas bien?

Ash:Misty?

Misty:la misma llamo por que gracias a Lucario el Móvil de Citron no funciona y...

Citron:Enserio fue Lucario!ven como es una amenaza!

Korrina:tu calla(modo Yandere)mas tarde hablamos ahora estamos aqui por Serena!

Citron:si Korri...

Misty:enserio esa pareja es bien rara...pero bueno Ash tienes que venir de inmediato Serena esta de parto tu hijo esta al nacer...

Ash:hijo?...Serena...no...puede ser...lo único que recuerdo fue que...

 ****A Ash le duele la cabeza y tira el movil sin querer hasta debajo de la cama****

Misty:Ash!estas bien!?

Ash:ahhh!(grita)

Misty:Ash que ocurre!

 ****FLASHBACK 5****

May:mama...no quiero hacer esto...

Caroline:lo harás quieras o no!te casaras con Ash y la venganza sera nuestra por fin...

May:yo no quiero casarme con el...

Caroline:es por Bruno?por favor esa relación no iba a ningún sitio...y si estas aqui es por algo querida!ahora quédate al lado de Ash y avisame cuando despierte!cuando despierte no recordará nada...bueno casi nada...y si llevas el collar mucho mejor(sonriendo)ahora si adiós(se marcha)

May:lo siento tanto Ash(llorando le da un beso en la frente)

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK 5****

Misty:Ash!responde!

 ****Alguien entra y Misty se calla****

Caroline:Ash querido la boda es en 10 minutos por que sigues asi?

Ash:(baja la cabeza)basta de hipocresías...usted sabe que yo no amo a May...y mucho menos que me casaré con ella...asi que dígame que es lo que quiere de mi?!

Caroline:quiero todo...todo lo que tu padre nunca pago...quiero mi venganza contra tu madre!ella me quito a tu padre!

Ash:es imposible...mi padre murio cuando mi mama se enteró de que estaba embarazada!y no creo que hubiera caído tan bajo para estar con alguien como usted!

Caroline:en el fondo sabes que no miento...jum ya da igual..(sonriendo malvadamente)

 ***Caroline acerca un collar muy parecido al de May solo que este tenia Esmeraldas***

Caroline:Escúchame bien Ash Ketchum...no recordarás nada de lo vivido las últimas horas...olvidarás haber conocido a Serena y a todo aquel que conociste en Kalos...solo viajaste y gánaste la liga...nada mas...tu no tienes un hijo con Serena solo tendrás uno con May y por nada del mundo le diras esto a nadie...

 ****Los ojos de Ash brillan en color zafiro****

Caroline:ahora anda y vistete tienes cinco minutos antes de la boda...(Caroline se fija en el móvil)

Caroline:vaya..asi que tenemos un espia...jum...muy bien no se que habras escuchado pero ya da igual cuando le llegues a decir algo a Ash el estara casado con May...

Misty:...(cuelga)

Caroline:esto mejor me lo llevo yo...

 ***Caroline agarra el movil y se lo lleva***

 ****Con Misty****

Misty:no puede ser...ella tiene que saberlo...(empieza a correr...)

 **QUE PASARÁ AHORA QUE MISTY SABE LA VERDAD?LE DIRA A SERENA?Y BRUNO?BUSCARÁ A MAY?ASH VOLVERÁ CON SERENA?MENSAJES SUBLIMINALES CON DITTOS Y BIDDOFS?NAAHH?Y SERENA TENDRÁ A SU HIJO?Y EL DE MAY?!VOLVERÁN JESSIE JAMEESS SU HIJO Y MEAWTH?CUAL SERÁ EL PASADO DE CAROLINE Y EL PADRE DE ASH Y DELIA?ME PERDONARÁN POR EL FINAL DE HISTORIA DE UN IMPOSIBLE ALGUN DIA?!**

 **TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

* * *

 **Bueno muchas gracias por haberme apoyado tanto solo me queda decirles que siento tanto haber tardado muchoo pero mucho en subir "Tu Secreto Esta Conmigo" primero fue falta de inspiración después mi viaje inesperado a París y por ultimo las fechas navideñas y de año nuevo iwir cosas que pasan uwur bueno ahora si creo que seguiré escribiendo les amo :* (heart)**

 **Posdata:un FAV Y FOLLOWno vendrian mal :(**

 **Postdata2:Alas personas que no les gusto el final de historua de un imposible en este fic hasta me amaran :'v yo lo se lose :'v ya veran :'v  
**

 **Att:SerenaKetchum4445**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo Dos:Operación Medallon..._**

 **DISCLAIRMER/AVISO:POKEMON** **NO** **ME** **PERTENECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA...ESTE FIC ES HECHO POR DIVERSIÓN SIN ANIMOS DE LUCRO.**

 **NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR DAR A FAV Y FOLLOW SI NO NO ACTUALIZO!**

* * *

 _ **En capítulos anteriores de Tu Secreto Esta Conmigo...**_

Caroline:La boda es en media hora... (se va)

Ash:Arceus Que he hecho...(se hunde en la almohada)

 ***En** **Kalos***

Kalm:vamos...Animo ya queda poco Serena...

Serena:Calla deja de ver la televisión y trae el coche!

 ***En Ciudad Luminalia***

Citron:Felicidades... Futura líder de Gimnasio...

 **Y ahora...**

* * *

 ***En Unova***

Caroline:vaya... Así que tememos un espía...escúchame bien seas quien seas...como digas una sola palabra te juro que haré de tu vida una desgracia! Y no intentes decirle algo a Serena...para entonces Ash ya se habrá casado...

Misty:...(Cuelga)

Caroline:vaya...Ha colgado da igual iré a prepararme para la boda(sonríe malvadamente y se va)

 ***En Kalos***

Citron:Misty ocurre algo?estas pálida...

Misty:Arceus...(se tapa la boca llorando)

Citron:Misty!(la abraza)ya paso...(trata de calmarla)

Misty:sniff sniff...Citron...Ash esta en peligro...el no abandono a Serena...fue una mujer...no se muy bien que pasó...pero si de algo estoy segura es que Ash no abandono a Serena... Alguien le hizo algo y por eso esta así...

?:...quieren un café?(Serio-Triste)

Citron:Kalm...

Kalm:Ash la abandono Misty...lo que hayas escuchado...Nunca se lo digas a Serena y tu menos Citron...En estos momentos estoy a punto de ser padre y ese niño es mi hijo yo me lo gane no Ash...El dejo a Serena embarazada y la verdad le ha hecho daño tantas veces que ya ni llevo la cuenta...

Citron:ella tiene que saber la verdad!

Kalm:si la sabrá pero después de que tenga a mi hijo no quiero que este mal en el parto esta bien?

Citron:su salud es lo primero...

Kalm:Misty...descansa un rato cuando te sientas mejor iremos a ver a la oficial Jenny y le diremos que Ash esta en peligro...

?:Que Ash esta en peligro?!(gritando)

Todos:shuuuuhh silencio!(Citron le tapa la boca)

Citron:Korri no estabas con Serena?

Korrina:Si pero esta con Eureka...bebito explicame que sucede con Ash...

Kalm:Yo iré con Serena y Misty(con el móvil celular en la oreja)la enfermera viene de camino(sonríendo)

Misty:gracias...

 ****Korrina Citron y Misty se quedan en el pasillo mientras Kalm se aleja****

Kalm:Hola...soy yo...ha pasado lo que dijiste...empezamos el plan?esta bien comienza la operación **" _Medallon_ "...**

 ****Con Serena****

Serena:ahhhh esto uff duele más de lo que parece(sudando)sabes me alegro de que estés aquí(sonriendo)

Eureka:Tranquila todo irá bien(sonriendo le limpia la cara con un pañuelo)Serena...este pañuelo es el que le diste a Ash cuando se reencontraron?

Serena:si(sonríe tímidamente)supongo que crei que a pesar de todo el me amaria tanto que volvería conmigo... (bajando la cabeza)

Eureka:lo mismo sentí yo con Max...

Serena:volverá estoy segura...

Eureka:el...Ya tiene novia(sonrie tiernamente mientras limpia el pañuelo con un poco de agua y suspira)

Serena:y ahhh otra vez...uff uff ya paso(toma aire)y como sabes que ya tiene novia?

Eureka:Por que(busca en su bolsa)los periodistas de PokeFarandula tomaron fotos al futuro líder de Gimnasio con su novia de aventuras por Hoenn...el ha hecho lo que siempre ha soñado... Pero sin mi pero...mírame!Estoy bien y sabes como le demostraré que soy mejor que cualquier otra chica?Superándole en todo! Como líder de gimnasio y como persona...

Serena:Eureka...

Eureka:si ya se...que piensas como mi hermano que Máx fue un error y blablabla...

Serena:no...Eureka siento que ya está al nacer LLAMA AL DOCTOR!AHORA!

Eureka:si!(Empieza a correr)

 ***Eureka se va dejando a Serena sola***

Serena:tranquilo bebé..todo irá bien...(medio mareada)

 ****Serena se queda sola****

 **(Música:Beyond:Two souls OST Jodie Suite)**

Serena mente :um...ya estas al nacer...ojala tu padre estuviera aquí(derramando una lágrima)esto no tenía que pasar así...ahhhhh!(gritando)ummm...(mira por la ventana)

Serena:ojalá hubiera una manera de volver atrás en el tiempo y tenerte a mi lado...

?:la hay...

Serena:Quien eres?!

?:una persona que quiere ayudarte para que no pase lo que pasó hace veinte años...

 ****Serena miraba por todos lados buscando a alguien pero estaba sola****

?:Soy HO-OH...estoy en la ventana Serena y quiero ayudarte...

Serena:ahhhhh!

 ***HO-OH Abría bien los ojos***

Serena:ayúdame...(Serena se desmaya)

 ****En Unova****

May:esto no puede estar pasando...(tocandose el vientre)

 ****May Caminaba por la bahía del hotel hasta que ve a Bruno con una chica rubia abrazándole****

May:wow...tan rápido me olvido?(triste)

 ****Bruno acariciaba el vientre de la chica rubia para después irse camino a May****

May:ella...esta embarazada?(mas triste se sienta en el puerto tipo ese sitio donde Serena se corto el pelo pues eso)

 ****Música:Cold Jorge Méndez****

Bruno:Hola May

May:hola...(triste)

Bruno:se llama Bianca...

May:Me alegro por ti...

Bruno:May ella es la antigua ayudante de la profesora con la que trabajo...y

May:me alegro(se pone de pie)

Bruno:a donde vas?!(poniendo de pie también)

May:a prepararme para mi boda...me caso con Ash...es lo que siempre he querido(bajando la cabeza)Sabes cuando tu apareciste...todo cambio...en ese tiempo queria morirme...Ash me habia dejado y acababa de perder a mi hijo...no sabía que iba a hacer sin Ash y mirame ahora...me voy a casar con el como siempre he querido...

Bruno:lo que siempre has querido May? O...lo que tu madre siempre ha querido?(con una ceja alzada)tu sabes que no es de Ash...

May:A que te refieres...(sorprendida)

Bruno:No te hagas sabes perfectamente lo que tu madre ha tramado en todo este tiempo lo he averiguado gracias a la profesora Juniper...

May:Que tiene que ver ella?

Bruno:Mucho...May eso tiene mucho que ver...dado que ella fue su mejor amiga y sabia de su embarazo de Ashton Ketchum(recalcando lo ultimo)

May:pero...Ketchum?Ashton...?no entiendo nada Bruno yo..yo..amo a Ash...me voy a casar con el.. Y...y.. Y que estas tratando de insinúar...?!mi madre siempre ha querido a mi padre!se aman!

Bruno:pues no lo suficiente al parecer tu madre abandono a su primer hijo...aqui tienes toda la información May(le enseña los expedientes de topless de Caroline 7u7 digo Top Secret de Caroline)yo te dije que te amaria siempre y lo voy a hacer...por que a pesar de todo este tiempo no he podido olvidarte May...(camina y se detiene)ah...y yo de ti seria más consciente te has metido con un hombre que se iba a casar con una mujer que(mirando como tocaba su vientre)si estaba embarazada en ese tiempo...May...Ash ya es padre...el bebé de Serena ya dio a luz...Ashton Ketchum ya nació...

May:no entiendo nada...(tartamudeando)

Bruno:no bromeaban cuando decían que eres medio tontita jajajajajj es broma(sonríe para ponerse serio)May Ashton Ketchum es el padre de Ash y el hijo de Ash se llama Ashton en su honor...por mucho que lo intentes nunca serás como Serena(sonriendo)por eso ahora Ash sabrá la verdad y se ira con Serena y su hijo y tendrán su final feliz(serio)

May:no...(voz baja)el se casará conmigo(voz baja)

 ***Caroline aparece***

Caroline:(aplaudiendo)bien dicho hija(sonriendo)y tu Bruno...creí que eras buen chico con lo bien que me llevo con tu padre...(con ironia)sabes que esta muy mal mentir?Sobretodo sobre tus mayores?acaso no te enseño eso tu madre?(sonrie malvadamente)

 ***May contemplaba la escena***

Bruno:basta de hipocresías señora...usted mato a mi madre...como no me di cuenta antes...todas esas tardes que iba a visitarla le envenenaba un poco...

May:mama...que esta pasando...

Bruno:May recuerda que siempre te amaré pase lo que pase...(se voltea...)

May:Bruno...

Bruno:(se vuelve a voltear)y que como yo nadie te va amar por que lo que yo siento es verdadero

Caroline:si si esta claro blablabla amor y esas cosas blablabla amas a May blablabla el hijo de Ash ya nació...Ya nació...(sorpendida)

May:Bruno...yo estoy embarazada...

Bruno:lo se...ahora anda con tu madre...

 ****Música:Sad piano-Hurt****

May:mereces saber la verdad(sonriendo)

 ***May derramaba unas lágrimas***

Caroline:Por que lloras escuincla?!ni que estuvieras embarazada de Bruno!

 ****May mira a Bruno asiente sonriendo y se suelta de Caroline****

May:Creo que es momento de que te alejes de mi de mi vida y de mi familia...Caroline Winfredd...

Caroline:como se te ocurre llamarme por mi apellido de soltera?Y ni se te ocurra desobedecerme!(desesperada) vuelve aqui May!

 ***May dio un paso atrás***

May:no.

Bruno:Esa es mi May(sonriendo)

 ****Bruno y May se iban a ir pero...****

Caroline:no quería llegar a esto pero...(saca un arma)si no te casas con Ash Tu querido Bruno muere...

May:no!(gritando)

Bruno:May tranquila todo irá bien...una vez me rendí y te deje pero esta vez estaremos juntos para siempre...(llorando)aunque sea en otra vida...

May:Bruno(llorando)

 ***Bruno abraza muy fuerte a May y Caroline esta a punto de disparar...***

 ****En Kalos****

Doctor:felicidades es un hermoso fuerte y sano niño(sonriendo acerca al niño a Serena)

Serena:es mi niño...mi hijo...mi mini Ash(sonríe)

 ****El bebé de Serena era de piel mestiza ni moreno ni muy blanco tenía los ojos del mismo color que Ash y el pelo marrón claro con las "Z" en las mejillas que caracterizaban a Ash****

 ****Desde a fuera se escuchaban a los Pokémones tipo pájaro cantar y el sonido de ho-oh al ver que el hijo de Serena y Ash ya nació****

Doctor:ha decido ya como llamarle?

Serena:si(sonriendo)su nombre es Ashton y su apellido Ketchum(mirando a su hijo)

Doctor:que hermoso nombre(sonriendo empieza a escribir)así que..Ashton Ketchum listo!

?:le has puesto su apellido...

Serena:el es su padre Kalm y este niño merece su apellido

Kalm:Si esa fue tu decisión no soy nadie para cambiarla(serio)

Serena:quieres verle?(seria)

Kalm:claro.

 ****En cuanto kalm se acerca Asthon empieza a llorar****

Serena:Tranquilo bebé...

Kalm:yo iré a avisar que estas bien(serio)

Serena:si(sonríe viendo a su hijo e ignorando a Kalm)

 ****Kalm camina hacia el pasillo hasta encontrarse con Citron Korrina Eureka Brock y Misty****

Brock:misty esta bien no te preocupes Citron

Korrina:Si...no te preocupes(medio celosa)

Citron:no seas así Korri si a la única que quiero en éste mundo es a ti(la besa)

Eureka:ejem!(tosiendo)

Citron:Tu eres mi hermana ese amor es diferente al que tengo a mi Korri(sonriendo)además Brock es novio de Misty cierto?

Brock:yo?Jajajajajj y Misty?!me mueroo jajaja no como crees!ella es mi mejor amiga solo eso como una hermana además yo estoy comprometido con mi hermosa Lucy la de la piràmide batalla(haciendo poses)

Eureka:ahí tenemos a otro exagerado jeje...

 ***Todos con gotas en la cabeza***

Kalm:disculpen pero...el bebé de Serena ya nació...(algo serio)

Citron:que alegría!

Korrina:Gracias por avisar iremos a verle de inmediato!(sonriendo ya iba a correr pero Citron la detiene por la espalda)

Citron:no corras Korri eso es malo para el bebé(suspira)

Eureka:vamos!(sonriendo)

Kalm:yo iré a llamar a la mamá de Serena...hasta luego...

 ***Kalm se va***

Eureka:venga vamos a ver a Serena!

Citron:vamos(abrazando a Korrina)

 ****Eureka Korina y Citron estaban a punto de entrar cuando se encuentran con...****

 ***Nota:Misty y Brock están en otra habitación***

Grace:Chicos shush no le digan nada a Serena jiji ya sabía que nació me lo dijo Rayhorn jiji

Citron:enserio nadie va a decir nada?!Osea primero toma te con Un Rayhorn y ahora le dice cuando nace su nieto!?osea a hello!

Todos:nope no decimos nada!

Eureka:esperen...señora Grace usted sabía del bebé de Serena pero...Kalm no le ha dicho nada?!El dijo que le iba a llamar

Grace:pues será mejor ir a decirle que estoy aquí(sonriendo)

Citron:hay como se apaga ea cosa...(se refiere a la cámara de video)

Korrina:da igual después editamos todo jiji vamos a buscar a mr soso jiji

Grace:no hables así de mi yerno(suspira)vamos!

Eureka:jiji que ganas de conocer al hijo de Ash y Serena ojalá Ash estuviera aquí...

Citron:iré a buscar a Kalm no tardo...

Korrina:si mi bebito(le da un beso)

 ****Citron caminaba por el pasillo buscando a Kalm pero lo que iba a ver era tan imposible que ni el lo acabaria de creer****

Citron:venga..Apagate...(dando golpes a la cámara)*se detiene y se esconde*

Kalm:gracias por todo(sonriendo)

? :ha sido un placer(besa Kalm)

Citron:esto mejor lo grabo...oh venga ya!enserio ahora si se apaga!(intenta prender la cámara)bien ya prendió(graba a Kalm escondido)

 ***Citron se pone modo Rocky 5 a espiar a Kalm Bv***

 ****Yo:Música de fondo por favor (pone la canción de Rocky eye of the Tiger) ****

Citron:veamos quien es la chica...

Kalm:creo que hay tiempo para repetir...(vuelve a dentro con...)

Enfermera cualquiera:claro que si...(sonrisa pícara)

Citron:esto irá para el PokeTube y todas las redes PokeSociales que tenga...no veo la hora de ver al gran campeón viendo su mundo hundirse...(sigue grabando)

 ****Citron vuelve con Serena Grace Korrina y Eureka y les enseña el video****

 ****Yo:esto se pone bueno ggggg****

 ****Horas después...****

Doctor:si ya puede irse a casa esta muy fuerte y su hijo esta muy sano(sonriendo) a sido un placer!normalmente no hago esto pero por Arceus es por el amor!ve y recupera a tu amor!

 ****El doctor se va****

Serena:gracias por enseñarme el video Citron(Sonriendo como nunca había sonreído)

 ****Eye of the Tiger ㈄7 :v****

Citron:fue un placer

Korrina:como se te ocurra hacerme algo así te mató!

Citron:antes muerto que hacerte algo así mi Korri(abrazandole)

Todos:awww

 ****Kalm aparece intentando arreglarse un poco el pelo y la ropa****

Kalm:Hola a todos que perdí?(mira a todos callados)Hola suegrita!(siguen más callados)

 ***Serena ya tenía todo listo para irse y Kalm se dio cuenta****

Kalm:que sucede?

Serena:más bien que te sucede a ti?Dime que has hecho en todo este rato que llevabas fuera?

Kalm:entrenar para la próxima liga...(intentando disimular)

Serena:de verdad?(con la voz más alta)

Kalm:es la verdad...

Serena:No me mientas!Prometiste no mentirme!

Korrina:cien pokedolares a que lo admite(mirando a Eureka)

Eureka:hecho!(chocando los cinco con Korrina)

Citron:Korrina!Eureka!

Las dos:shusshhh!

Kalm:yo...

Serena:O me dices la verdad o me das el divorcio!(gritando)

Todos:uhoooh D:

 ****Kalm mira mal a todos y les hace callar****

Kalm:podemos hablar tranquilamente en casa Serena...Kalm Jr tiene que descansar y el hospital no es un buen sitio para hablar...

 ****Serena levanta una ceja y se va con Ashton pero antes le pisa un pie a Kalm****

Serena:adiós Kalm!No quiero tu sucio dinero y por cierto...mi hijo se llama Ashton y su apellido es Ketchum!

Kalm:Auch mi pie!(dandosbrincos con una pierna)

 ****Todos aplauden****

Grace:Creí que serias el indicado para mi hija pero...me equivoque!

 ****Grace le da una cachetada y se va con las maletas detrás de Serena****

Grace:Y da las gracias a Arceus de que no llame a Rayhoorn

Kalm:Oh venga ya!solo fue una vez!Serena no volverá a pasar no hagas un drama de un grano de arena!

 ****Serena sonríe desde el taxi que comienza a moverse a dirección desconocida****

Korrina:Yo...eh bueno la verdad a mi tu no me has hecho nada pero...(le da otra cachetada) nunca me caíste bien jiji(Korina se va)

Eureka:a mi tampoco...(le da una patada baja!)

Kalm:Auch!(llorando del dolor)

Citron:y esto...(Acercandose sonriendo)Es por mi hermano...

 ****Citron le da un puñetazo a Kalm en toda la cara!KALM K.O!****

Citron:Por cierto tu video el famoso video donde sales engañando a tu esposa con una enfermera y teniendo intimidades ya esta en todas las redes sociales hasta quieren hacer un programa ah y también quieren quitarte los títulos!nadie quiere un campeón que engaña a su esposa(sonriendo por la victoria)

Korrina:wow bien hecho bebito

 ****Le abraza caminando camino a un taxi que Eureka pide****

Kalm:auch...esta me las pagarán Kalm Smith no se queda atrás!Nunca!

 ***Suena el móvil de Kalm***

 _Kalm:Si?_

 _?:Seras idiota!tu misión era fácil tu te quedabas con Serena y Ash con mi hija!_

 _Kalm:sabes que?!renunció!ni que Serena fuera para tanto!En cuanto pueda le daré el divorcio y no es por nada pero se nota que ella y Ash se aman y que su hijo es prueba de ello_

 _Caroline:el idiota de Bruno no mentía el ya nació...sabes que como se llama!?(Histérica)_

 _Kalm:por que tanta intranquilidad?!Solo es un nombre uff da igual al parecer le han puesto el nombre del padre de Ash se llama..._

 _Caroline:Ashton Ketchum..? (en shock)_

 _Kalm:para que preguntas si ya lo sabías!?No me vuelvas a llamar renunció la operación Medallon se cancela entiende se cancela! KALM SE VA!_

 ***Kalm cuelga***

Caroline:espera!

 ****...silencio...****

 ****el número que usted está llamando no se encuentra disponible o esta fuera de servicio porfavor consulte a su operador de Pokenav más cercano o llame más tarde****

Caroline:Maldito... Me ha traicionado igual ya se me ocurrida algo...

 ****Con May y Bruno****

May:gracias...

Dawn:no fue nada(sonríendo)ahora me explicaras que ocurrió?

May:si...pero dime Bruno se encuentra bien?

 ***Dawn sonríe***

Dawn:se encuentra de maravilla

May:esta bien verás...

 ****FLASHBACK****

Caroline:alguna última palabra antes de morir?

Bruno:la verdad es que si...(sonríendo)Quiero mis Macarons!

Caroline:que?(sorprendida)

 ****Derrepente aparece un robot****

Robot:modo protección activada...

 ***El robot coje de sorpresa a Caroline evitando el disparo***

Bruno:te dije que todo saldría bien(sonríendo)

May:gracias(le besa)

Bruno:wow yo hubiera pedido un abrazo pero no me quejo(sonríendo abraza a May)hay que llevarla ante las autoridades

May:pero y si me acusan?(triste)

Bruno:yo te defenderé además estabas bajo amenaza eso te hace inocente

Caroline:Os habéis olvidado de mi...jajaj no estáis tan felices por que un sucio robot no podrá conmigo...

 ***Caroline toca un botón de su pulsera y el robot explota***

Caroline:eso estuvo facil(sonríendo)

Bruno:La policía esta en camino...

Caroline:esta bien(empieza a correr)me vengaré y cuando lo haga te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho May!Has arruinado nuestra familia!

 ***Yo:tunn...tunnn...***

May:Almenos yo no la arruine primero!(gritando)

 ***Yo:Turn down for What! Bv***

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

 ****May POV****

 _ **Después de eso fuimos a ver a la profesa Juníper quien nos acompaño hasta la comisaría donde nos recomendaron escondernos un tiempo...lo siento Dawn siento que por mi culpa ahora tu Kenny y tu futura hija estén en peligro...**_

 ****FLASHBACK****

 ****Región de Sinosh horas atrás****

 ***Se ve una escena donde una pareja esta caminando mientras hablan muy felices...Derrepente la chica Empieza a correr y el chico la alcanza y abraza por detrás***

Kenny:no deberías correr mucho es malo para nuestro hijo(sonriendo)

Dawn:No hay porque preocuparse(sonriendo aun mas)

Kenny:dede cuando dices eso es cuando mas me preocupo

Dawn:te quiero(le besa)

Kenny:pero yo te amo(le besa)

Dawn:aunque...quizas sea una niña...eso solo arceus lo sabe...oh la doctora(sonriendo)

Kenny:jajaja arceus... Jaja Espera...QUEEE?!es...es una niña?(sorprendido)

Dawn:almenos eso me ha dicho la doctora(Abrazandole)

Kenny:seremos unos buenos padres lo sabias?(sonriendo)

Dawn:los mejores(dándole un beso)

 ****Yo:okeyy captado muy enamorados ewe****

kenny:Pero como y cuando Fuiste al medico?tienes la ecografia?(emocionado)

Dawn:fui con mi mama, la futura abuela quería saber si era niña o niño ella estaba completamente segura de que sería una niña, intuición femenina o algo así según ella y...(busca en su bolso)esta la primera foto de nuestra hija(Abrazandole mientras le enseña la ecografia)

Kenny:nuestra hija sera muy bella(sonriendo)

Dawn:por cierto amorcito...hablando de mi mama le debes 1000 pokedolares...jeje...

Kenny:y eso?Dede...que has hecho ahora...(resignado suspira)

Dawn:ella estaba segura de que era niña y le aposte 1000 pokedolares a que seria niño ...al final ella tenía razon(suspira)

Kenny:da igual la cosa es que somos y seremos una gran familia(sonríe)aunque esta mal apostar por nuestra hija e.e

Dawn:jiji no lo volveré a hacer (le besa)ahora vamos a comer tengo hambre(sonrie)

Kenny:Dede por casualidad has invitado a alguien a nuestra casa?

Dawn:no por?

 ****Kenny le señala dirección a su casa****

Dawn:es May!vamos!

 ****Dawn y Kenny se acercan hasta el portal para encontrarse con Bruno y May****

Dawn:May!(la abraza)como estas?pero que haces tu en sinosh?!(sonríendo)

May:yo...umm...(se desmaya)

Bruno:May!

Kenny:vamos dentro...(preocupado)

Bruno:no se alarmen es por el embarazo solo necesita descansar...

Dawn:embarazo?!(sorprendida)

Bruno:es una larga historia...

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

 ***May POV***

 _ **Y Ahora estoy aquí intentando explicarte que tu y tu familia corren peligro y todo por mi culpa...vaya amiga...**_

 _ ***Fin POV May***_

Dawn:May dime...que ocurre?

May:lo siento...yo...No és nada...(mirando triste el suelo)

Dawn:May a mi no me engañas(sonríendo) soy tu mejor amiga lo se todo(la abraza)

May:lo sabes?(llorando)

Dawn:Si(sonríendo)y aparte Bruno me dijo todo todo pero...tu padre lo sabe?

May:no lo sabe...

Dawn:mientras estén aquí estáran seguros y sabes lo mejor?(sonríendo)

May:no lo se dime que es lo mejor?

Dawn:bueno primero que tu mamá no sabe que estas aquí y segundo...que nuestros hijos serán los mejores amigos!(la abraza casi dejando sin aire a May vamos que la asfixiava)

May:si(sonriendo)

Dawn:y tienen idea de donde pueda estar?

May:la verdad es que no...(suspira)

 ****Aparecen Bruno y Kenny****

Bruno:la verdad es que si(serio)

May:Bruno!(se alegra y le abraza)

Bruno:May me alegro de que ya te sientas mejor pero ay algo que deberías saber...

May:le pasa algo a nuestro hijo?!(asustada se toca el vientre)

Bruno:no amor no es eso nuestro hijo esta bien(sonríendo le coje de las manos)pero el que está o estará mal es Ash...

Kenny:enserio como es posible que huyan y no vayan a buscar a Ash?(medio riéndose)

Dawn:Kenny!(le pega)

Kenny:Auch...Dede eso dolio(mirándole mal)

Dawn:jeje creo que me pase...(gota en la cabeza)pero es serio hay que ir en busca de Ash...y(mira su movil)de avisarle que ya es padre...Misty ya nos aviso al parecer Serena se ha separado de Kalm y no se que liso y no uff la cosa es que necesito a Alakazam(busca entre las Pokeballs)

Kenny:que es mi Pokemon dede(le mira mal agarrando la pokeball)sal alakazam)

Dawn:soy tu esposa lo tuyo es mio(le mira mal para luego reirse)jajaja alabanzas llevamos a donde este Ash!

Bruno:están seguros de que...

 ****Alakazam ilumina toda la habitación pero se detiene para enseñar una imagen donde sale Ash atado a una silla****

Bruno:Esta bien...Alakazam es bueno okay realmente bueno... Tanto que buscaré uno para mi...

Kenny:tenemos un huevo de abra si quieres te lo damos(sonríendo)

Bruno:eso estaría bien(sonríendo) gracias

Dawn y May:Chicos!

Bruno y Kenny:sii ya sabemos!(suspiran)

 ****Con Ash****

Caroline:menos mal que se olvidaron de ti jajaja! l menos aún te tengo a ti Ashton

Ash:Por Arceus!señora esta loca!ahora lo recuerdo todo y que quede claro no se como lo haré pero saldré de aquí y volveré con Serena y mi hijo!

Caroline:deja de decir que volverás con Delia... Ashton mi amor ... Tú estaras Conmigo Y con nuestro hijo... El que esta en mi Vientre...ves?(tocándose el vientre)

 ***Caroline había llegado a un punto de locura que empezaba a creer que Ash era Ashton***

Ash:un momento...Delia es mi madre... Ashton fue mi padre...y usted dice que.. Oh my arceus...

 ***Ash hacia caras de asco hasta que se dio cuenta que detrás estaban escondidos May Bruno dawn y Kenny junto a la agente Jenny***

Ash:aahh...

 ***Todos movían las manos en señal de que disimulara***

Ash:esto...si si soy Ashton Ketchum jajaja y tu eres Caroline Balance cierto?

Caroline:Querido estas mal verdad?Yo soy tu prometida jajajjan o al menos lo era...hasta que conociste a esa estúpida camarera que nos arruinó la vida... Bueno solo a mi...

Ash:espera...yo no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió me podrías contar la historia?

Caroline:claro(sonríendo) tona asiento y estate cómodo esto va para rato...

Ash:ni que tuviera remedio...(suspira)

 ****Los demás contemplaban la escena totalmente callados esperando impacientes lo que diría Caroline****

 **QUE PASARÁ AHORA?!CUALQUIER SERA LA RAZÓN DE QUE CAROLINE ESTA TAN LOCA?!QUE PASARÁ CON NUESTROS HEROES!?VOLVERAN A ESTA JUNTOS ASH Y SERENA?!VOLVERÁ ALGUN DIA KALM!?ALGUIEN SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE KALM ERA MÁS GUARRO Y COCHINO QUE PEPPA LA CERDITA?! TENGO NOVIO?!ME GRADUO EN JUNIO?!CUANDO ES LA RAÍZ DE 6? ENSERIO QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA XD TODO ESTO Y MUCHO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

 **NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR DAR FAV Y FOLLOW Y COMENTENISI NO COMENTAN NO ACTUALIZO!**

 **ATT:SerenaKetchum4445 la que recién arregla sus problemas uwur**

* * *

 **Postdata:Kalm si engañaba a Serena uwu nadie es perfecto ahora si podemos hacer bullying a by k... coff coff digo a Kalm ggggg 7u7**

 **Att:SerenaKetchum4445**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis amores siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes pero tuve problemas con mi móvil y además me fui de viaje de fin de curso blablabla es la tercera vez que escribo este capítulo :'(

Sin más que decir el Fic?.

 _ **NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR DAR FOLLOW Y COMPARTIR SI NO NO ACTUALIZO.**_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO EL FIC CUALQUIER USO SIN AUTORIZACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA SERÁ CONSIDERADO ROBO.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3:LA VERDAD DE TU MADRE!Y EN VERDAD LE QUERÍAS?**

 **En capítulos anteriores de Tu Secreto Está Conmigo….**

 _Bruno:La agente fue a por refuerzos…es la hora…(serio)_

 _May:Hay que rescatar a Ash…_

 ****En Kalos****

 _Serena:Ash…(mirando la ventana)_

 ****Y ahora****

Serena:Mama cuida a Ashton Ahora vuelvo….(serena sube las escaleras hasta su habitación)

Grace:y bien querido nietecito sabes qué le pasa a tu madre?porque yo no lo se(suspira)

 ***Ashton sonríe***

Grace:Te da risa ver a tu abuela así verdad?(sonriendo)mejor veamos televisión.

 ***Grace enciende la Televisión***

 _Canal 1:Y si compra ahora llévese 2 PokeNav a mitad de pre…._

 ***Grace cambia de Canal***

 _Canal 2:Y nos informan que Itachi Yutaki se casará con Nora Ibuki!_

 ***Grace cambia de Canal***

Grace:creo que no dan nada interesante(Grace suspiró sonriendo)

 _Reportera:Y estamos de vuelta en PokéFarandulaTV donde tenemos en exclusiva para ustedes la entrevista al famoso entrenador Kalm Smith de quien se rumorea que está perdiendo uno a uno sus títulos de campeón de campeones después de que se filtrará un vídeo íntimo donde sale con una desconocida engañado a su hasta ahora esposa veamos que ocurrió._

 _Reportera:Señor Smith!Por Favor unas declaraciones a PokéFarandulaTV!_

 _Kalm:..._

 _ ***Kalm estaba con gafas de sol oscuras con la compra de la semana en brazos***_

 _Reportera:Señor Smith!Tiene algo que decir sobre la posibilidad de que le quiten sus títulos?!_

 _Kalm:(serio)Si!Aún no hay nada confirmado pero si así fuera lucharé por recuperar cada uno de ellos!_

 _Reportera:Y son ciertos los rumores de que engañaba a su esposa?_

 _Kalm:Para que negarlo?Si ya todos lo saben pero, solo me queda decir...Serena si ves esto o si llegas a verlo algún día…espero que me perdones y que volvamos a ser amigos como en los viejos tiempos…(sonriendo)Y que recuperes a tu amor que recuperes a Ash!ahora si no tengo nada más que declarar adiós ?_

 _ ***Kalm cierra la puerta en la cara a los reporteros***_

 _Reportera:Y nos acaban de confirmar que Kalm ha perdido sus títulos le deseamos suerte tratando de recuperarlos hasta aquí PokéFarandulaTV._

 _ ***Grace apaga el televisor***_

Grace:vaya…

Serena:una pena verdad?(sonriendo)

Grace:Tu sabias algo de eso?

Serena:Tenía que ir a buscar los papeles de divorcio estaba dentro de su casa en ese momento(con brazos cruzados) ojalá recupere sus preciados títulos de Campeón de Campeones(sonríe)

Grace:Hija…y esa maleta?

Serena:esto?(levantado la maleta)iré a cometer una locura(sonriendo )como dice Kalm iré a buscar a mi amor ha Ash Ketchum!

Grace:Serena no puedes…

Serena:Lo haré y ni tu ni nadie podrá impedirlo!(decidida)

Grace:Déjame terminar decía que no puedes ir sola…iremos las dos(mira a Ashton)bueno los 3 a buscar a Ash(sonriendo)

Serena:mamá…(la abraza y susurra al oído)te doy 5 minutos para que hagas la maleta y metas a Rayhoorn en su Pokeball si no estás me iré sin ti(sonriendo se separa del abrazo y carga a Ashton en brazos)que es para hoy date prisa jajaja(sonriendo)

 ****Y en algún lugar de Unova****

Ash:dejame libre!(gritando)exijo un abogado!

Caroline:Calma querido como decía te diré el inicio de nuestra historia todo empezó cuando…umm…veo Psyducks…(se desmaya)

 ****Aparece?****

Norman:al parecer funcionó

?:te dije que funcionaria yo nunca fallo pero…no se como llego a esto…capturar bueno secuestrar a este pobre chico…

May:Papá!(le abraza)

Bruno:Señor Norman!(también le abraza)quién es esta abuelita tan encantadora que va a su lado?(sonriendo)

?:Yo me llamo…

Ash:Es enserio?!Liberenme ya!

Norman:Lo primero es lo primero…

 ***Norman libera a Ash para después atar a Caroline en la silla***

Ash:Ahora si…(mira a May)y de seguro tu no tienes nada que ver con todo esto verdad?(con una ceja alzada)

May:no…al contrario yo trate de ayudarte!(derramando una lágrima)

Ash:como?Engañandome y usando no se que collares para que me aleje de Serena?

Bruno:Es verdad que May no hizo lo correcto pero fue por culpa de ella…(mira a Caroline) Por cierto Ash..(busca su PokeNav)Ya eres padre(sonriendo)Felicidades.

Ash:ese bebé…

May:es tu hijo…(seria)Yo lo siento Ash por mi culpa no estas con ellos con tu hijo…con Serena…

 ***Ash miraba la foto de su hijo casi ignorando todo lo ocurrido***

Ash:Te perdono…(sonriendo tiernamente)estoy seguro de que no fue tu intención y por cierto felicidades a ti también.

May:Porqué dices eso?(con un hilo de voz)

Ash:May hemos estado casados(con los brazos por detrás en el cuello)se nota que estás embarazada debería ser un idiota despistado que no se inmuta de nada para no darse cuenta jajaja

Todos:es que lo eres!

Ash:Bueno como decía felicidades ahora hay que volver a casa por Serena!

 ****Ash ya estaba caminando cuando se detiene al ver a todos escuchar a Norman****

Ash:Ocurre algo?

Norman:Chicos…(se detiene) quieren saber lo que Caroline iba a contar a Ash?

May:es pasado no es necesario papá.

Norman:Créanme es muy necesario.

Bruno:Sí de ahí sale la razón por la cual asesinó a mi madre(serio)Quiero saberlo.

Ash:ah…eo eo estoy aquí!

 ***Todos ignoran a Ash***

Norman:Caroline ha intentado incluso llegó a asesinar a más personas a parte de tu madre Bruno…pero también se esa razón siéntate.

May:Papá y Máx?

Norman:Está de viaje con su novia.

May:La chica nueva?Lym verdad(sonriendo)es muy bonita y me cae bien se nota que es la ideal para el.

Norman:Sí y por eso le permití que vaya de viaje con ella por Johto(sonriendo)

?:Gracias por ignorarme.

May:es verdad quien es usted?(sonriendo)

Ash:Como tu te llamas yo no sé Lalalala si necesitas reg…(Bruno le pega)

Bruno:Ash reggaeton aquí no!

Ash:creí que me ignoraban(llorando Brock Style)

?:Te pareces tanto a ella…eres su viva imagen…(mirando a Caroline inconsciente)

May:Claro soy su hija, por desgracia.

 ****La abuelita tira su bastón del shock****

Norman:ella es May Balance Theodora…mi hija con Caroline…(serio)

Theodora:Ella nunca les hablo de mi verdad?(recogiendo su bastón)

May:no la verdad.

Theodora:me presentaré. Mi nombre es Theodora Lane de Winfried….la madre de Caroline…

Bruno:Oh arceus eso significa que tu eres la madre de ese monstruo?!(señalando còmicamente a Caroline)

May:Bruno!

Bruno:Pero si lo es!y lo sabes!(haciendo morritos)o acaso que tratará de matarnos no cuenta?(haciendo pucheros)

May:bueno…pero sigue siendo mi madre…

Bruno:como decía un monstruo!

Theodora:Puedo continuar?(con una gota en la cabeza)

May:si…

 ****Recomiendo escuchar:Sad Piano Music-umbrellas****

Theodora:puedes llamarme abuela(sonriendo)

May:tengo abuela…mamá siempre me dijo que no tenía que murieron misteriosamente…y no le gustaba hablar de ello…

Theodora: pero ahora estoy aquí…(la abraza)oh…(sonriendo)será un gran niño(sonríe tiernamente)

May:cómo sabes que será niño?

Theodora:Tengo un don…y ese don lo tiene tu madre lo raro es que tu no lo tengas pero es lo mejor…supongo…este Don hizo que tu madre hiciera cosas horribles a gente inocente que no merecía morir…

Bruno:como mi madre?

Theodora:No lo sabes verdad?

Bruno:El que?

Theodora:Tu madre tenía cáncer…ella no murió por Caroline(triste)Caroline lo sabía era la única que lo sabía…no lo sabía ni tu padre.

Bruno:entiendo…(triste)

Theodora:Pero al menos vivió feliz sus últimos años al lado de un gran hombre al que amaba y con quien llegó a tener un hijo…Tu padre Bruno(sonríe)

Bruno:He luchado desde siempre para que ella estuviera orgullosa y ahora sé que era ella la que tenía esa lucha…pero sigo sin entender por qué mi madre le dijo todo a ese monstruo sin corazón?

Theodora:Porque ese monstruo le dijo un secreto…y de ese Secreto…bueno mejor lo explico… todo empezó cuando May tenía 2 años…Caroline estaba embarazada y yo fui a visitarla…será mejor que lo miren ustedes mismos(saca una bola de cristal

 ****FLASHBACK DE LA BOLA DE CRISTAL****

Era un dia soleado en la región de johto…

Caroline:vaya…como creces pequeñín(sonriendo)

 ****Tocan la puerta****

Caroline:Y ahora quién será?

 ***Caroline abre un poco la puerta***

Caroline:Qué haces aquí?!

Theodora:Hija…quise venir a visitarte… hace tiempo que no se de ti…y ni siquiera me dejaste ir a tu boda…tu padre…

Caroline:vete por favor…mi marido puede llegar en cualquier momento!

Theodora:no me dejas pasar?

Caroline:no…ahora vete!si estoy donde estoy es por tu culpa!

Theodora:Y deberías darme las gracias!No me iré hasta hablar contigo!

 ****Por los jardines de la casa por fuera****

Miriam:Bruno hijo no creo que May esté en casa además ya es tarde y tienes que hacer tu siesta(sonriendo).

Bruno:Pero quiero verla(haciendo morritos)

Miriam:hijo se nota que te gusta May Balance jajaj

Bruno:si!(sonriendo)y muchoo algún día saldré con ella viajaremos juntos y me casaré con ella y también tendremos muchos hijos(sonriendo)la quiero mucho!muchoooo!(haciendo poses)

Miriam:jajaj…(con una gota en la cabeza)

 ****PRESENTE****

Bruno:era necesario que mostrarás esa parte?(sonrojado)

Theodora:si y mucho jajaj

Ash:se nota que te gustaba desde pequeño Bruno jaja

May: De que me quieres me quieres(sonríe y le da un beso rápido)gracias por quererme desde siempre

Bruno:de nada…(sonrojado)

May:(susurrando)Y lo de los hijos…ya hablaremos cuando nazca este…(sonriendo)tendremos más lo prometo(le besa)

Norman:estamos en público coff coff

Ash:Serena donde estas cuando te necesito?!(llorando Brock Style)

Theodora:pues según mis poderes en su casa con su madre y tu hijo…están…

Ash:Lo que pensaba ya me olvido…

Theodora:como intento de que trates de perdonar a mi familia(mira a Norman y May)te ayudaré a recuperar a tu esposa(sonriendo) pero ahora sigamos con la historia no me gusta dejar nada a medias(sonriendo)

Bruno:Por favor continua Dora(sonriendo)

Theodora:y enserio se casará con él?(mira a Norman quien se hizo el tonto)

Norman:uy que bonito día no creen?(haciéndose el tonto)

Theodora:continuemos…

 ****FLASHBACK DE LA BOLA DE CRISTAL****

Miriam:Que divertido que eres hijo jajaj(sonríe tiernamente)

 _Miriam mente: Ojalá algún día llegues a estar con ella hijo…ya veo cuando la quieres…ojalá algún día llegue a verte convertido en un gran hombre…_

 _ ****Los del presente si pueden escuchar los pensamientos gracias a la Bola de Cristal****_

Bruno:No es broma en serio me casaré con ella algún día ya lo verás!(haciendo morritos)

 ***Se escucharon ruidos de la casa Balance***

Miriam:hijo…

Bruno:que ahh(bosteza)ocurre mami?

Miriam:no lo sé.. Pero iré a averiguarlo pero tú jovencito irás a casita mira que está al lado o acaso quieres que llame a tu padre?

Bruno:está bien(suspira resignado)iré a dormir mami te espero no tardes y saluda a May de mi parte confío en ti te quiero(la abraza y se va corriendo hasta entrar a su casa)

Miriam:Bruno…espero tener el valor para decirles a ti y a tu padre lo que me está ocurriendo…

 ***Miriam va hacia la casa Balance***

 ****Y en la casa Balance****

Caroline:Por favor vete…

Theodora:no lo haré hasta que hablemos de tu padre…

Caroline:mi hija esta durmiendo no hagas ruido…

 ****Caroline abre la puerta dejando ver su pancita de 4 meses****

Theodora:Así que embarazada de otro niño verdad?espero que a este no le abandones(sonriendo)

Caroline:una palabra más y…has venido a hablar de mi padre habla!(gritando)

Theodora:baja la voz o despertarás a May(sonriendo)

Caroline:yo no pude estar con mi hijo por tu culpa!Norman lo acepto pero tu no! Yo quería tenerlo!pero…no era suficiente para ti…Te diré algo…como vuelvas a nombrar a mi hijo…estas muerta!(gritando)

Theodora:Ahora amenazas a tu pobre y vieja madre?incluso después de que te ayude a tener a Ashton?!

Caroline:Pero no funcionó!El me dejo igualmente y se fue con la camarera tonta!

Theodora:Hija mía te lo dije en su día y te lo volveré a decir…el verdadero amor…

Caroline:no puede romperse ni con magia si lo sé!Que le ha pasado a padre?

Theodora:al menos aún tienes corazón…creí que lo perdiste después de haber hecho esas cosas horribles a los Ketchum y a tu hijo…

Caroline:dímelo ya!

Theodora:Tu padre a muerto.

Caroline:no…!(grita bien fuerte)

Theodora:relájate solo le haces daño a tu hijo!

Caroline:lárgate!Ahora!Y no vuelvas jamás para mi estas muerta!

 ***Caroline hecho de su casa a Theodora pero antes de poder irse…***

 ***Recomiendo escuchar:Koutoura-San Prologue synthesia***

May:Mami….Que ocurre?(frotándose los ojos)hacen mucho ruido y no puedo dormir…

Theodora:ella es…

Caroline:Por favor vete!

Theodora:está bien adiós…y cuida a tus hijos(sonríe a May) ya veo que lo estás haciendo bien después de todo…

 ***Theodora se va***

May:Mami quien era esa Señora?y por qué estás llorando?(triste limpia las lágrimas de Caroline con sus manitas)

Caroline:esa señora era una vecina de casa de los abuelos en Hoenn…cariño...el abuelito Max...ha muerto…y mamá está triste..pero no te preocupes(sonríe)son cosas que pasan…y(le agarra de la manita)creo que ya se como llamar a tu hermanito(intentando sonreír)

May:cómo se llamará?(sonriendo)

Caroline:se llamará Máx…

 ****Tocan la Puerta****

Miriam:Caroline…yo…

Caroline:Hola…adelante pasa y Bruno?

Miriam:está en casa durmiendo pero mira quien esta aquí(sonriendo)

May:Tía Miri(la abraza)y Bruno?(buscando a Bruno)

Miriam:En casa tesoro durmiendo su siesta(sonriendo)no deberías estar durmiendo?

May:si lo que pasa es el Abuelito Max ha muerto y esa señora se lo dijo a mamá y mamá se ha puesto triste y no me dejaban dormir(dejando sus brazos caidos)

Miriam:Y si..te canto una canción?(sonriendo)te irías a dormir si te canto tu canción favorita?

Caroline:no queremos molestar(sonriendo apenada)

Miriam:amiga no te preocupes en cuanto se duerma hablamos si?

Caroline:gracias…le cantaría yo pero siempre acaba llorando…y por alguna extraña razón Norman no me deja cantarle a nuestro bebé(acariciando su pancita)

Miriam:Por qué será?jeje…vamos dentro(abraza a Caroline)

 ****Ya dentro Miriam arropó a May y empezó a cantar****

Miriam:canta Conmigo May(sonriendo)no seas tímida(sonríe tiernamente)

 **(Yo:Ojalá tuviera una mami como la de Bruno :'c)**

 _Miriam:En algún lugar, sobre el arcoiris, allá en lo alto,  
hay un mundo del que oí hablar  
May:una vez en una canción de cuna._

 _Míriam y May:En algún lugar, sobre el arcoiris,el cielo es azul,  
y los sueños que te atreverías a soñar,se hacen realidad._

 _Miriam:Algún día, pediré un deseo a una estrella,y despertaré lejos de las nubes, dejándolas atrás.  
Donde los problemas se deshacen, como gotas de limón.  
Más arriba de las chimeneas,  
allí me encontrarás._

 _Míriam:En algún lugar, sobre el arcoiris,  
vuelan pájaros azules.  
Los pájaros vuelan por encima.  
Si ellos pueden, ¿por qué yo no?_

 _Miriam:Si ellos vuelan alegremente,  
más allá del arcoiris,  
¿por qué yo no puedo?_

 ***May se queda dormida***

Caroline:Amiga cantas muy bien(sonriendo)

Miriam:Porque me sale del corazón(sonriendo)además es la canción favorita de mi hijo y la de May también todo desde que vimos esa película se empeñaron en verla(sonriendo)

Caroline:Si...se nota que Bruno quiere mucho a May.

Miriam:Y May a Bruno quien sabe quizás algún día terminen juntos y tengan muchos hijos jajaj

Caroline:Eso no pasará y lo sabes(sería)

Miriam:Era broma Caroline ya se que para ti Bruno no es lo suficientemente bueno para tu hija y blablabla(burlándose)

Caroline:Porque siempre te tomas todo tan bien incluso en los momentos serios?(sonriendo)

Miriam:Porque quiero vivir todo el tiempo posible con la gente que quiero y que ellos me recuerden como era no por cómo morí…(bajando la cabeza)

Caroline:Miriam que tratas de insinuar?(preocupada)

Miriam:Caroline hace unos días me sentí mal y fui al médico donde me hicieron unos análisis y como pensé que era un embarazo preferí no decir nada a mi marido…pero…esos análisis no salieron bien…(empieza a llorar)

Caroline:Que te dijeron?

Miriam:Que aproveche dia a dia El tiempo que me queda con mis amigos y mi familia…que yo…tengo cáncer…

Caroline:no puede ser…(la abraza llorando)Miriam mírame no puedes rendirte!Tienes un hijo y un marido que te necesitan y te quieren piensa en Bruno es solo un niño que haría sin su madre?

Míriam:Yo siempre le cuidate y estaré con él no en cuerpo pero sí en espíritu…no le digas a nadie prometemelo eres la única que lo sabe…(le agarra de la mano)eres mi mejor amiga Caroline y la única que tengo(llorando)prometeme también que cuidadas a Bruno

Caroline:Lo haré cuidaré a tu hijo…(la abraza)y te prometo no decir nada pero ya cálmate…tengo algo que decirte…

Miriam:está bien…

Caroline:Yo tengo un hijo…

Miriam:Claro May

Caroline:No…yo tuve un hijo…al que tuve que dejar por culpa de mi madre…la mujer que estaba antes aquí…

Miriam:Caroline me llevaré ese Secreto conmigo a la tumba(poniéndose de pie)

Caroline:no crees que soy de lo peor?(llorando)

Miriam:alguna razón tuviste que tener para abandonar a tu hijo pero sabes algo de él?

Caroline:mi madre lo dejó en un pequeño pueblo en alguna parte de esta región pero no me dijo nada más…

Miriam:sabes al menos como se llama?

Caroline:Fue lo único que me dejaron hacer antes de quitármelo…se llama… (se lo susurra al oido)

Miriam:Caroline…yo te ayudaré a encontrar a tu hijo!(sonriendo)quiero morir sabiendo que hice algo por mi única amiga(la abraza)

Caroline:gracias…(la abraza llorando)

 ****Pasaron los meses y Caroline iba todos los días con comida a casa de Miriam mientras Bruno y May jugaban y así tratar de averiguar donde estaba el hijo perdido de Caroline hasta que un día…****

Caroline:Miriam!he encontrado nueva información sobre mi hijo!Míriam?

 ***Caroline entró y fue directa a la cocina***

Miriam:hola…(medio desmayada en el suelo)

Caroline:Mi….Mi..Miriam!(se echa al suelo al lado de Miriam)no te vayas por favor…

 ***Caroline fue corriendo a pedir ayuda***

Caroline:Ya vienen a ayudarte te pondrás bien(la abraza llorando)

Miriam:no…no lo haré(sonriendo)es mi fin Caro..ha llegado mi momento por favor cuida a Bruno y dile a mi esposo que siempre le amaré…que cuide a nuestro hijo…(cerrando poco a poco los ojos)

Caroline:no…no te puedes ir!(llorando aún más)aún eres joven!piensa en Bruno!no cierres los ojos por favor!(llora aún más)

Miriam:Caro…por favor cuida a Bruno…por mi…(cierra completamente los ojos)

Caroline:nooooo!(llora desesperadamente)

?:no se despertará…

Caroline:ayúdala!

?:señora Balance debería irse…

Caroline:Doctor ella era mi amiga…(aún abrazándola)

Doctor:Lo se…pero vaya a casa y calmese…recuerde que ya queda poco para que dé a luz…y…Caroline!

Caroline:Ahhhhh!no ahora no!

Doctor:tenemos que ir al hospital de inmediato!

Caroline:no me iré…aahh!(tomándose la panza)

Doctor:Caroline su hijo está al nacer…vaya al hospital yo me encargo de ella…

Caroline:está bien…(se va triste)

 ****Ese mismo día Caroline tuvo a Max y se confirmó la muerte de Miriam Birch quien tras su lucha con el cáncer no logró sobrevivir****

 ****Al llegar a casa Caroline fue directa a una habitación con su hijo****

 ***Se recomienda Escuchar… Canción:Oh Darling-The Beach Boys***

Caroline:Max mi pequeño Max….(llorando)he perdido a mi única amiga y creo que…(mira una foto donde salen Míriam ella y Bruno con May juntos)la extrañarse mucho…(se cae la foto)

 ****Caroline hecha a Max en su cuna****

Caroline:creo que estos papeles ya no sirven…(mira a Max)ahora el mi hijo… El único que he tenido…ella siempre me decía que buscara a mi hijo…pero ahora es aún más doloroso…ya de nada sirve…

 ***Caroline empieza a romper los papeles uno a uno para después sentarse en un rincón a llorar la pérdida de su única amiga***

Caroline:

En algún lugar, sobre el arcoiris,  
allá en lo alto,  
hay un mundo del que oí hablar  
una vez en una canción de cuna.  
En algún lugar, sobre el arcoiris,  
el cielo es azul,  
y los sueños que te atreverías a soñar,  
se hacen realidad….(llorando aún más)

 ***Por primera y única vez en su vida Caroline había cantado con el corazón como le decía Miriam y como tal fue la única vez que canto bien pero nadie lo llego a saber… hasta ahora…***

 ****Días después en el funeral Caroline empezó a llorar a escondidas y se fue del funeral tan sólo momentos después de dar el pésame a Birch y a Bruno. Poco después Norman dio la noticia a su familia de que se mirarían a la región de hoenn donde el profesor Birch también iría ya que su ayudante sería el nuevo profesor de johto****

 ***PRESENTE***

Theodora:Y eso es lo que en verdad ocurrió aunque dudo que recuerdes muchas cosas de tu infancia dado que fue muy dolorosa…

May:Bruno…eso de verdad pasó…recuerdo como tu madre nos cantaba Detrás del arcoíris…era nuestra canción favorita cuando éramos pequeños…

Bruno:lose…(llorando)lo bueno de ese dolor es que aprendí a sonreír siempre y cuando la recuerdo no lloro ni un triste minuto solo sonrió como ella siempre quiso(sonriendo)

Norman:deberías dárselo no crees?

Theodora:aún hay que ayudar al otro chico quien por cierto está cantando reggaeton(con una gota en la cabeza)

Ash:Si necesitas reggaeton dale sigue bailando ni pares!

Bruno:Ash que te dije sobre el reggaeton?(con ojos de fuego mientras cruje los dedos)

Norman:Entonces le darás la bola de cristal para que vea sus recuerdos donde sale su madre cuando él era pequeño verdad?

Theodora:Si ese fue el trato tu capturadas a Caroline y yo ayudaba a estos chicos(sonriendo)

May:Theodora…mi madre dijo que tenía un hijo…pero porque esconderá algo así?tu lo sabias papa?

Norman:Umm…(mirando a otro lado)

Theodora:Él no sólo lo sabía sino que me ayudó a asegurarme que tu madre jamás le vería!

Bruno:Pero por qué haría eso?(dejando de pegar a Ash)

Ash:eso…(mareado)

Norman:no puedo decirlo…

Ash:Yo es que no prestaba atención a la historia estaba escuchando mi música con los auriculares en mi mundo ahora si me permiten(se vuelve a poner los auriculares)I really like you lalalala I really really like you ah Lala Lala…

Bruno:Eso significa que no escucho nada de la muerte de mi madre ni de el hermano de May?madre mía…(FacePalm)

Ash:solo escuche hasta la parte donde estabas con tu madre diciendo que querías a May hasta ahí escuche lalalala(se vuelve a poner los auriculares)yo la conocí en un taxi Lalalala y lo paró con una mano que yo la vi Lalalala yo yo me pare el taxi lalala

Bruno:really(FacePalm)

May:entonces papa donde esta mi hermano?

Norman:Max?(sonriendo como tonto)con Lym ya te lo dije jajaja les espero fuera!

Theodora:Norman es momento de que sepan la verdad…

Norman:Pero…esta bien(serio)deje a tu hermano con una familia en johto después no volví a saber nada de él…solo deje una nota con el nombre que le puso tu madre…no soportaba que se pareciera tanto a…. Ashton Ketchum…(Se escucha un trueno y el ipod de Ash rompiéndose)

Bruno:se acabó mi paciencia!Bastante tengo con que tu besaras primero a May!(echando humo por la nariz y estilo los Pokémon de Norman)

Ash:Aún lo estaba pagando(llora Brock Style con el IPod en manos)

May:De ella me lo esperaba…pero de ti…

Norman:No tenía opción estaba obsesionada con él!incluso después de casarnos!

Theodora:Norman cuentas la historia tú o lo hago yo?(con una ceja alzada)

Norman:Lo haré yo…(se escucha otro trueno)

Ash:El IPhone también really Bruno really?!(llorando aún más)este recién lo acababa de pagar(con el iPhone en manos)Brunoooo porqueee ?!

 ****Aparecen Dawn y Kenny****

 **Kenny:bonita historia pero es hora de irse ya vienen los refuerzos solo miren por la ventana.**

 ****Kenny señalaba la ventana donde se veían a muchas agentes con sus Pokémon para atrapar a Caroline****

Dawn:llegamos tarde?(sonriendo)es normal que Ash este llorando en un rincón con mucha aura depresiva?

Ash: primero el iPod y ahora a el iPhone pero…. Aún hay fe aún tengo el IPad!(llora de felicidad)

**Bruno attack again**

Bruno:de eso nada…(agarra el IPad y lo rompe)

Ash:Fue un regalo de mi mami(llorando)Brunoooo!(se escuchan rayos)

Dawn:mejor le ignoro jeje…

Kenny:Didi hay que irse(serio)

May:Que ocurre?

Dawn:Tu madre ha puesto una bomba y hay que huir todos ahora mismo!

Theodora:eso ya lo sabia(sonríe orgullosa)

Norman:Si lo sabias haber hecho algo mujer!(haciendo berrinche)

Theodora:es que me olvide jeje(con un brazo para atrás)

Ash:vámonos!(empieza a correr)

Bruno:May vamos!

May:hay que llevarla…(mira a Caroline atada)

Norman:yo la llevaré no te preocupes hija tan sólo corre!

 ****Cuando todos estaban en un lugar seguro****

May:Y bien?

Norman:y bien que May?

May:Nos vas a contar la historia de Mamá y de Ashton?

Ash:Un momento! Momentooo!dijiste la historia de tu madre y mi padre?!

May:si, debiste quitarte los audífonos para escuchar la historia en verdad fue bonita

Bruno:fue hermosa!

Norman:Tu madre cantaba tan bien Bruno!

Ash:no cambien de tema!quiero saber qué ocurrió con mi padre!

Theodora:eso querido lo sabrás muy pronto…(sonriendo mira su bola de cristal)

Ash:Pero yo quiero saberlo ahora!(haciendo Morritos)

 ****Y en otro lugar****

Serena:iré a buscarte Ash…aunque sea lo último que haga…no me rendiré hasta el final!(mirando la ventana)

 _ ***Vuelo 2611 Con destino Unova embarque en puerta 99***_

Grace:vamos hija(la abraza y después le da a Ashton)

Serena:vamos a buscar a tu padre(mirando a su hijo quien le sonríe)

 **QUÉ PASARÁ AHORA CON ASH Y SERENA?!SE ENCONTRARÁN?!QUÉ OCURRIRÁ CON EL HERMANO PERDIDO DE MAY?!Y MAX?DÓNDE ESTÁN KORRINA Y CITRON?!Y EL EQUIPO ROCKET?!SE HABRÁN CASADO YA BIANCA Y CHEREN?!TODO ESTO Y MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer el Fic siento mucho haber tardado en escribir intentaré actualizar siempre que pueda por que al terminar el Fic tengo una noticia que dar ni se si será buena o mala pero la daré uwu bueno les quiero mucho y eso gracias por leer el Fic no olviden COMENTAR COMPARTIR y dar FOLLOW eso ayuda mucho si no comentan mucho no actualizo e.e mi meta? 250 comentarios (heart)**

 **Att:SerenaKetchum4445**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis amores!solo tengo que decir que tengo razones por no haber actualizado el Fic pero no es razón para que se pongan en plan de insultar!por otro lado gracias a los que me apoyan seguramente sabrán que paso gracias a mi página en Facebook pues..sin más que decir mi fic espero les guste(heart)

DISCLAIMER:POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TAMPOCO LAS CANCIONES SOLO EL FIC CUALQUIER USO SIN AUTORIZACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA SERÁ CONSIDERADO ROBO.

 **CAPÍTULO 4:CAROLINE**

 **Anteriormente en tu Secreto Está Conmigo…**

Serena:No me rendiré hasta el el final Ash…. Seguiré buscándote hasta estar contigo…(se va al avión)

 **Y ahora….**

Norman:Chicos les contaré la Historia de Caroline…

Ash:Y la puerta secreta?!me encanta esa película!

 ***Bruno le pega***

Ash:esta bien!Y que quede claro que tu me has obligado…mejor saco a Greninja….Sal Greninja!...UM…

May:pasa algo Ash?(preocupada)

Ash:había olvidado que había dejado a todos mi Pokémon con el profesor Oak jejej(rascándose la cabeza)

 ***Todos KO***

Theodora:Querido Yerno seré yo la que cuente la historia...más bien…tú deberías quedarte y ver la historia de Caroline y Ashton…otra vez…(mirando de reojo a Norman quien se quería escapar)

Norman:Pero que yo ya estoy un poco harto…por ese hombre mi mujer está loca!literalmente loca…casi mata a Ash!(Señala a Ash)Porque creía que era su padre!Luego amenaza a nuestra hija(Señala a May)y sin olvidar que…

 ***Bruno sonríe orgulloso***

Bruno:si?(sonriendo)

Norman:Sin olvidar que quiso matarnos a todos poniendo una bomba en el edificio!(exagerando)

Bruno:Norman Senpai aceptame como tu yerno(llorando como Brock de rodillas mientras súplica)

Norman:Ño!(le mira mal)

May:no es momento!

 ***Norman sonríe victorioso mientras suelta unas risitas ***

May:Dije que no es momento!(Aura asesina nivel 1.000000!)

 ***En la otra parte de la habitación***

Ash:vaya…enserio espero que su hijo no sea un loco como sus padres o sus abuelos…

Theodora:Por muy raro que te resulte de creer su hijo será el más listo y cuerdo de la familia pero eso es gracias a Max(suspira)

Ash:wow…señora Theodora usted en verdad ve el futuro? Theodora:Si(sonríe)

Ash:Entonces me ayudará a volver con Serena?

Theodora:es lo mínimo que puedo hacer jeje(sonriendo)

Ash:usted puede ver el futuro?El pasado y el…

Theodora:Presente si…es un gran poder…que a veces llega a causar grandes sufrimientos y desgracias si intentas evitar lo que tiene que pasar…como la muerte(mirando el piso)descubrí que tenía estos poderes con 6 años...todo pasó tan rápido…

 ****FLASHBACK****

Amelia(madre de Theodora):Hija quiero que te quedes en casa y no salgas por nada del mundo si?Voy a comprar la comida no tardo,si necesitas algo avisa a la vecina.

Theodora:Si Mamá!(sonriendo)

Amelia:Y recuerda no abrirle la puerta a nadie!Ni tampoco salgas sola almenos que sea una emergencia!

Theodora:Confía en mí Mamá(sonriendo)

Amelia:Te quiero mucho tesoro(le da un beso en la frente)nunca lo olvides…

 ****Minutos Después…****

Theodora:Tengo hambre iré a por papitas lalala….ummm(toca su cabeza)

 ***Theodora estaba en shock tenía visiones de su madre siendo atropellada y de su funeral***

Theodora:Ma…Mamá...tengo que ir a buscarla…

 ***Theodora fue corriendo a buscar a su madre hasta que la encuentra en medio de la pista***

Amelia:Hija?(se detiene y pone cara de tristeza)

 ***De Repente un coche pasa a toda velocidad matandola en el acto***

Theodora:ma…mamá!(empieza a llorar)

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Theodora:Después del accidente la policía vino a entregar las pertenencias de mi madre y encontré una carta donde me decía que ella tenía poderes y que sabía que ese día yo los tendría y que ella iba a morir, que no lo evitó por que "No se puede evitar lo que tiene que pasar"Aunque tu creas que es bueno o necesario cambiarlo…uhh?(mira al otro lado de la habitación)Pero bueno!Venga vamos a calmarlos jeje(con una gota en la cabeza)

 ***Ash se giró dirección a La familia Balance***

May:y la próxima vez no discutan por tonterías! (limpiándose las manos)

Ash:pueden contarnos la historia de una buena vez?Tengo que buscar a mi esposa!

Bruno:Técnicamente no es tu esposa dado que no te llegaste a casar con ella(Con gafas y un dedo en alto)

Ash:como decía…(mirando mal a Bruno)

May:Que bueno que mi ex marido y mi futuro marido se lleven tan bien jeje(con una gota en la cabeza)

Ash:Tengo que buscar a Serena…Tu lo esperas!Y Lo espero!Todos lo esperamos!

Bruno:Yo solo espero que te calles…(en voz baja)

Ash:Te he escuchado!

Bruno:oh perdona…se me ha escuchado y te ha molestado?

Ash:si(haciendo morritos con los brazos cruzados)

Bruno:esa era mi intención(mirándolo pícaramente)perdona...por no gritarlo!Mi intención era que todos lo escucharan!JAAA!

May:Papá…(preocupada)

Norman:Sí lo sé…Theodora May tiene que verlo…

Theodora:Allá voy…

 ***Theodora saca la bola de Cristal otra vez…***

Theodora:Bola de Cristal…muéstrame lo que perdimos muéstranos ese momento donde todo fue de mal a peor para Caroline… muéstranos su pasado con Ashton Ketchum!

Ash:Pero yo la besé antes!

Bruno:Pero…yo si la amo!

Ash:Yo la amé!

 ***Toda la sala se ilumina y Ash y Bruno dejan de discutir***

Theodora:ya se ve algo…

May:esa es…

Norman:Si tu madre con 19 años…

Ash y Bruno:Queee?!(dejando de pegarse)

 ****Flashback de la Bola de Cristal****

 _Era un dia muy especial para Caroline Winfreed hoy cumplía 19 años y ella solo tenía una cosa en mente._

 ***En la habitación de Caroline***

Caroline:Por fin Hoy..(sonriendo)

 ***Caroline se dio un baño y después se vistió para bajar a desayunar***

Caroline:Buenos días!(sonriendo)

Max(padre de Caroline):Buenos días mi preciosa princesita!(le da un abrazo)dime que se siente al tener 19 años?(sonríe)

Caroline:Lo mismo que cuando tenía 18 años solo que ahora soy más mayor(sonriendo)y madre?(mirando por todos lados)

Max:En la cocina querida(volviendo a leer su periódico)pero..ya sabes como se pone en tus cumpleaños…

Caroline:Ya se que no me quiere…(bajar la cabeza)me basta y me sobra con tenerte a mi lado papito lindo(le abraza)además es mi madre muy en el fondo me debe de querer…(intentando sonreír)

Max:animate princesa hoy es tu día por cierto Ashton llamó diciendo que tiene una sorpresa para ti(vuelve a leer su periódico)

Caroline:Mi Ashton?!me pregunto que será(sonriendo)solo hay dos personas en este mundo que me hacen feliz y son tú y Ashton papá.

Max:Mientras no me des un nieto todo bien jajaja(leyendo)

Caroline:no digas eso!(roja como un tomate)y que más te dijo papá?

Max:Me dijo que fueras a su casa a buscarle.

Caroline:iré de inmediato!(sonriendo)

Max:Princesa primero antes de nada…haz hecho las maletas para el viaje?(sonriendo)

Caroline:Si papito!en teoría deberían estar aquí…(buscando en el recibidor)

Max:qué raro(sonriendo) entonces a qué esperas!ve con ese chico jajaj!además para nuestro viaje a Hoenn aún falta

Caroline:Lo sé siempre me ha gustado Hoenn ojalá algún día pueda vivir allí(sonriendo)Gracias papá te quiero!(le abraza y se va)

 ***Caroline se va y Max sigue leyendo su periódico,aparece Theodora***

Theodora:Ya se fue verdad?(sería)

Max:Si..

Theodora:No me mires así sabes perfectamente que es por su bien…

Max:Aún así(dejando el periódico en la mesa)No sabes cuándo ocurrirá…puede que ella no tenga ningún poder y que pueda tener una vida normal…

Theodora:Imposible y lo sabes estos poderes son una maldición.

Max:Pero eso no quita que es tu hija y que deberías quererte!

Theodora:Por favor Max!Si la tuve fue porque tu me obligaste!Es un monstruo hará daño a mucha gente!

 ***Max se levanta de la silla***

Max:Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso de nuestra hija!Ella será una gran persona!y parece que todos lo saben menos tú!

Theodora:Es por su bien,la vidente fue clara, nuestra hija debe creer que no la quiero, quizás así evitemos que todo lo malo pasé!si se acostumbra a que no la quiera,nunca le romperé el corazón!

 ***Theodora cruzó los brazos sin mirar a Max***

Max:Es tu hija(sonriendo)sabes que la quieres(se le acerca)deberías demostrarle más cariño de madre(susurrando lo último al oído)

Theodora:dejame…

Max:Nunca(le besa)que dices?(sonriendo picaramente)

Theodora:Que ahorita no joven jajaja(sonriendo)siempre sabes como sacarme una sonrisa

Max:Siempre lo haré(sonriendo)

Theodora:Eso espero!(le abraza)

 ***A Theodora le empieza a doler la cabeza y se queda en shock***

Max:Dora!(le abraza en el piso)

Theodora:...(lloraba)

Max:Dime algo Dora!

Theodora:Esto es terrible….pronto pasará Max..pero aún no entiendo como si se supone que la persona que más debería querer debería ser yo…quien más me podría romper el corazón?!Y la ha tenido dentro suyo?!

Max:Explícame que ocurre!

Theodora:La visión que tuve antes de saber que estaba embarazada Max!La he vuelto a tener!(llorando)

Max:Dora…nunca fuiste tu…(se pone de pie)siempre fue el…(baja la cabeza)

Theodora:Quien?!

Max:Ashton Ketchum….(serio)

 ****Y en otro lugar con Caroline…****

Caroline:Qué ganas de llegar(sonriendo)me pregunto cuál será su sorpresa(con sonrisa de enamorada)

?:Caroline!(sonriendo)

Caroline:ah eres tu…hola Norman(seria)

 _ ***Canción de Norman y Caroline:Ivan Piana-Abrazame***_

Norman:Feliz cumpleaños!

Caroline:Gracias ahora si me permites tengo que ir con mi novio…con Ashton(empieza a caminar)

Norman:Espera!(triste)tengo un regalo para ti…

Caroline:(Se detiene)Qué regalo…no deberías haberte molestado…(le mira indiferentemente)

Norman:Pero…ten(le da un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel de regalo con estampado de butterfly)se que Butterfly es tu pokémon favorito así que..(sonrojado)

Caroline:gracias(guarda el regalo en el bolso)ahora me tengo que ir…(empieza a caminar)

Norman:Te quiero!Y no me importa que estés con él!Yo siempre te amaré!Y no importa que pase!Siempre estaré para ti…

Caroline:Norman…por favor no hagas esto más difícil…lo siento…adiós!(corre)

 _ ***Canción Caroline y Ashton: Certeza-Efecto Pasillo***_

Caroline:Por fin llegué…

 ***Caroline toma aire y trata de sonreír para después tocar la puerta***

Caroline:Hola hay alguien?

?:Feliz cumpleaños Caro(le tapa los ojos)

Caroline:Querido!(le abraza y besa)ahora dime cual es la gran sorpresa que tenías para mí?(sonriendo)

Ashton:MI gran amor jajaj…

Caroline:Enserio?(decepcionada)

Ashton:Pero también…Sé que hemos tenido problemas últimamente pero te quie...quiero intentarlo. Por eso…(saca unos billetes)nos vamos a Kanto!

Caroline:Kanto?pero no puedo…iba a ir de viaje a Hoenn con mi padre y…

Ashton:Él ya lo sabe(sonriendo)era una pequeña mentira para que hicieras tus maletas(abrazándole)

Caroline:Me hacía tanta ilusión ir a Hoenn con mi padre…pero si él ha planeado esto debe ser por algo(sonriendo)Igual tenemos que volver a mi casa a por mis maletas

Ashton:No hará falta antes fui a tu casa a por tus maletas(sonriendo)ahora vayamos a Kanto!

Caroline:Ya decía yo que no las encontraba(sonriendo)Vamos!

 ***Ashton y Caroline fueron a por sus maletas y después al puerto donde zarparon hacia Kanto sin saber que sus vidas cambiarían…***

 ***Mientras con Theodora y Max***

Theodora:Porque no me dijiste que salía con un chico?!(dando vueltas por su salón)

Max:Creí que lo sabías eres su madre y…

Theodora:Debiste habérmelo dicho!Entonces será él quien le traicione!hay que ir a buscarla!

Max:Dora no tienes porqué preocuparte ese chico quiere a nuestra hija por eso les deje ir de viaje a Kanto por el cumpleaños de mi princesa

Theodora:Max!

Max:Esta bien debÍ consultarte antes de dejarles ir

Theodora:Al Menos reconoces tu error…(se detiene) Max…Llegamos tarde….(mirando como el barco se alejaba en el mar sin dejar rastro)

Max:pero podemos comprar billetes y…

Theodora:Hemos llegado tarde…(se gira sin mirar a Max)muy tarde…ahora solo hay que esperar que ocurra lo que tiene que ocurrir….

 **QUE PASARA AHORA CON CAROLINE?LOGRARA CUMPLIR SU VENGANZA?Y QUÉ HAY DE DORA?Y DONDE ESTAN DAWN Y LOS OTROS :v?TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO NO SE LO PIERDAN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis amores(heart)Por fin de vuelta para actualizar el fic,quiero decirles que en las líneas de "THEODORA" pondrá "DORA" porque su nombre es largo pero entre los diálogos le llamaran Theodora, sin mas que decir el fic.**

 _ **NO OLVIDEN VISITAR MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK (Y DARLE LIKE) DONDE AVISO CUANDO ACTUALIZO O HARE DIRECTOS PARA HABLAR DEL FIC,**_

 _ ****SOLO ACTUALIZO SI COMENTAN, DAN FOLLOW Y COMPARTEN(HEART)****_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO EL FIC.**

 **CUALQUIER USO SIN AUTORIZACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA SERÁ CONSIDERADO ROBO.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5:Beautifly**

 **En capítulos anteriores de tu Secreto está conmigo…**

Caroline:Papa ella no me quiere…

Max:Es tu madre, ella te quiere aunque no lo demuestre…

 ****Y Después****

Caroline:gracias…

Norman:Siempre te amaré!

 ****En otro lado****

Dora:Nunca debiste dejarla ir!

Max:Debí consultarlo antes...pero ella estaba tan feliz…

Dora:...

Max:Que pasa?

Dora:Hemos llegado tarde...muy tarde…(mirando el barco irse)

 ****Y AHORA****

(En el barco)

Caroline:(toma aire)Ashton hay algo que tengo que decirte…no así no…(mirándose en el espejo)como le digo que quiero volver con mi familia...que quiero volver a johto...

 ***Abren la puerta***

Ashton:así que estabas aquí(abrazándole)

Caroline:Sí aquí estoy…(sonrie)y que haremos cuando lleguemos a Kanto?

Ashton:Lo primero es lo primero ir a comer(dándole un beso)

Caroline:pero si arrasaste en el buffet(con una gota en la cabeza)

Ashton:Tampoco fue para tanto(haciendo morritos)

Caroline:Ashton...Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

Ashton:Yo también(sonriendo)

Caroline:El que?

Ashton:Dimelo tu primero

Caroline:Yo...es…

 ****Suena el Altavoz del Barco****

 _ ***Altavoz:Se informa a todos los pasajeros que estamos llegando, por favor no olviden sus pertenencias en el barco,Gracias por usar nuestra compañía SS Princesa de Kanto y esperamos disfruten su gran viaje a Kanto***_

Ashton:Después me lo dices si?

Caroline:si…

Ashton:Caro mira!

 ***Ashton señalaba la ventana donde ya se veía gran parte de Kanto a lo lejos***

Caroline:Es hermoso...(tratando de sonreír)

Ashton:A que esperas vamos!(se va corriendo)

Caroline:voy!(gritando)

 ***Caroline recoge sus cosas y se marcha callada mientras trata de tomar valor para decir lo que siente***

 **(Ya en Kanto)**

Ashton:Debíamos ir a comer algo no crees?

Caroline:La verdad... es que ya tengo hambre(tocándose el vientre)habrá algún restaurante cerca?(mirando el mapa)

Ashton:dónde estamos?(contemplando el paisaje como cual niño pequeño)

Caroline:según el mapa en pueblo paleta, nada interesante solo un pueblo del montón mejor cojamos el taxi y vamos a ciudad verde

Ashton:Mira Caro hay un restaurante!

 ***Caroline mira mal el restaurante que resulta ser pequeño y hogareño***

Caroline:Si no aparece en el mapa será por algo…(con mala cara)

Ashton:Oh... porque acaban de abrir hace poco?(con voz ironica)

Caroline:está bien(con los brazos cruzados y mala cara)

 ***Ashton y Caroline entran al restaurante que por cierto se llamaba según el Cartel de la entrada Restaurante:"The Holiday"***

 ***Aparece una mujer de cabello rojizo y algo mayor pero con gran sonrisa para recibirles***

?:Muy buenas, mi nombre es Dalia y hoy seré la que les atenderá (con una gran sonrisa)

Caroline:Gracias, cual es su mejor mesa?

Ashton:Disculpe a mi novia...nos vale cualquier mesa mientras la comida sea deliciosa

 ***Ashton olía el olor que provenía de la cocina y lamiéndose la boca como cual lobo hambriento, mientras Caroline solo estaba seria***

Dalia:No se preocupe si la señorita quiere la mejor mesa la mejor tendrá!síganme por favor(sonriendo)

Caroline:Gracias…(apenada por sus comentarios anteriores)

 ***La mesa donde se sentaron era con vista a un hermoso jardín***

Ashton:este restaurante en verdad es su casa no?(sonriendo)

Dalia:Si, siempre quise tener mi propio restaurante y un día mi marido me dio la sorpresa de que había reconstruido la casa como un restaurante(intentando sonreír)Y aunque poco después falleciera aún siento que estuviera conmigo y con mi hija...

Ashton:Me alegro por usted(dándole la mano)

Dalia:Iré a por el menú vuelvo enseguida(se marcha)

Caroline:Menos mal que se fue ya me estaba dando algo, que si el esposo muerto que si su casa que si blablabla normal que no haya nadie aquí

Ashton:Aveces olvido que eres inaguantable, odio cuando te pones en ese plan Caroline!sabes que ?me marcho!

Caroline:Lárgate pero luego no vengas a suplicarme!

Ashton:Ni muerto vuelvo a hacer eso!Bueno espera..que quede claro que volveré!,pero volveré por la comida que parece deliciosa!

 ***Caroline K.O***

 ***De Repente alguien abre la puerta cargando unas cajas***

?:Hola!Mama ya estoy aquí!siento mucho haber tardado pero Samuel necesitaba mi ayuda y…

 ***Ashton no se dio cuenta de por dónde iba y chocó con la chica cayendo uno encima del otro***

 ***Melodía:Hans Zimmer-Maestro***

?:auch…(tocándose la cabeza)

Ashton:Yo...lo siento…(mirando los ojos color avellana de la chica)no me fije y….

?:no tranquilo...no pasa nada…

 ***Ashton ayuda a la chica a ponerse de pie***

?:Gracias…

Ashton:Espera te ayudo(sonriendo)

?:No es necesario(seria)yo puedo sola

 ***Los dos cojen cajas***

Ashton:Es mejor si te ayudo(sonriendo mientras le mira a los ojos)

 ***De Repente***

Dalia:Hija!estas bien?(llega preocupada)

?:Todo bien mamá no te preocupes(sonriendo)

Dalia:No puedo evitar preocuparme eres mi única hija y te quiero(le abraza)

 ***Caroline celosa de la situación y del tierno momento madre hija decide intervenir***

Caroline:Disculpa...pero creo que le debes una disculpa a "mi novio"!(recalcando lo último)

Ashton:Creía que me iba a ir y que no querías volver a verme(serio)

Caroline:He cambiado de idea(haciéndose la tonta) bueno olvida lo ocurrido y vamos a comer

Ashton:Está bien…disculpe la escena señora Dalia…

Dalia:No te preocupes muchacho no pasa nada ahora escojan qué van a comer(sonriendo) y tu jovencita ve a tu habitación a cambiarte, me tienes que ayudar con los clientes

?:Si mama…(suspirando)

Ashton:Espera!(Todas las mujeres presentes en ese momento miraron a Ashton con sorpresa)

?:Es a mi?(con tono burlón y frío)

Ashton:sí(sonriendo)yo….amm bueno…(nervioso)Siento mucho lo de antes…(rascándose la cabeza tipo Ash cuando no entiende algo)

?:No es nada, no te preocupes(sonríe)bueno voy a cambiarme adiós..

Ashton:Hasta luego(sonríe)

Caroline:Pero a ti qué te pasa?!(enfadada)

Ashton:A que te refieres?

Caroline:Primero y para empezar...me haces venir a este restaurante, luego ayudas a esa chica con las cajas, me ignoras después de discutir!Y ahora pones cara de tonto cuando la ves?

Ashton:Primero tengo hambre por eso estamos aquí, segundo fuiste tu la que empezó la discusión y quién está volviendo a discutir tercero...no pongo una cara de tonto…

Caroline:Oh si que la pones(sonriendo)sabes como lo se?era la que ponías cuando me mirabas…(triste)

Ashton:Y aun la pongo(tratando de animarla)estaremos juntos por toda la vida Caro, siempre y cuando dejes de ser celosa por una chica que acabo de conocer y de la cual ni siquiera se el nombre (sonriendo le acaricia la mejilla)

Caroline:yo...lo siento te quiero si?

Ashton:Y yo a ti Caro..(le besa)

 ***"?" baja al restaurante contemplando ese "Tierno momento"con los ojos bien abiertos***

?:Mi madre me ha dicho que yo les atienda, no es que quiera ni nada por el estilo pero bueno (suspira)tengan el menú(les da las cartas)ya es cosa suya lo que vayan a comer

Ashton:Y que nos recomiendas tú?(sonriendo)

Caroline:A mi me da igual yo solo quiero lo más caro,está claro que sí es "Caro" es porque estará de-li-cio-so!entienden?!Caroline y Caro jajaja rianse(seria)

?:Eso no es divertido… (Con gotas en la cabeza)

Ashton:En verdad no da risa…(tambien con gota en la cabeza)

Caroline:que sabran ustedes dos…(haciendo morritos)

 ***Momento de tensión y miedo, pero que no duró mucho***

?:Bueno para empezar yo a ti te recomendaría una ensalada gourmet(mirando a Ashton) jajaj sin ofender ni nada pero estas algo...como decirlo gordito?(Mirando a Ashton)

Ashton:pero si yo hago ejercicio todos los días!típico dicen sin ofender y te ofenden(suspira)

Caroline:Creo que ahora ya sabes por que nadie se acerca al Restaurante esté…(mirando el menú)

Ashton:Pediré una hamburguesa con patatas y para beber zumo de Baya Aranja

Caroline:Yo lo más caro y para beber agua mineral natural

 ***"?"Lo apunta y va a darle la orden a su madre, poco después la comida está lista...pero entonces…***

Ashton:Por favor! Enserio te pasarás todo el viaje discutiendo conmigo?

Caroline:Eres tú quien está arruinando mi cumpleaños!Te pasas el día ignorandome, sonriendo a otras...lo mejor sería que volviera a Johto

Ashton:Si quieres irte vete!

Caroline:Lo dices enserio?(triste)

Ashton:Yo…(se quedo en shock)

?:Aquí traigo su comida que aprovechen ahhh!

 ***"?" Tropieza y derrama toda la comida en la ropa de Caroline***

Caroline:Ahhhhh!(Gritando)Mi vestido de diseñador de marca importado desde Kalos!ahhhh!Ashton!fue el regalo de mi padre!(gritando más)

Ashton:Estas bien?(sonriendo a la misteriosa muchacha)

Caroline:Sí pero no mi vestido...umm…(baja la cabeza)

?:Si, pero deberías preocuparte por tu novia…

 ***"?"miraba que detrás de Ashton estaba una Caroline muy enfadada***

Caroline:Tu!(mirando a la chica)Eres una maldita camarera torpe!vámonos Ashton!Odio este sitio!Odio a todos!

Ashton: Sabes, no pienso irme a ningún sitio,siento mucho lo de tu preciado vestido pero yo me quedo!Ten toma el billete del barco lo necesitarás para volver a tu casa(sonriendo)Y no te preocupes con tu carácter me has demostrado que no quieres esto!

 ***Ashton le tira una cajita con un anillo de compromiso de oro con un diamante en forma de corazón color zafiro***

Caroline:Ashton…(recoge la caja)lo siento….

Ashton:Ya es tarde Caroline...vuelve a casa…olvídate de mí..con tu carácter y tus palabras solo me demuestras que no eres la persona con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi vida….Trate de arreglar las cosas quería creer que eras la chica que una vez conocí y de la que me enamore, ahora solo veo a una chica creída que mira a todos como si fueran poca cosa, Caroline este viaje era para reconciliarnos pero solo ha servido para darme cuenta que todo ha cambiado

 ***Se escuchan truenos y empieza a llover***

Caroline:Está bien me voy se cuando no me quieren...Y tu!(mirando a "?")Me las vas a pagar...cuando menos te lo esperes...te haré daño a ti y a tu familia! Y si te preguntas el porque...te lo dire!por haber arruinado mi vida!Por eso!Por haberme arrebatado al único hombre que he amado y amare!

 ***Caroline guarda la caja se pone el abrigo y huye corriendo***

Dalia:Tu novia si que es especial(con ironía)

Ashton:Ex novia (suspira sonriendo)

?:Estas bien?

Ashton:Si...ahora que se ha ido...si…

?:Enserio?Osea le ibas a proponer matrimonio y la dejas ir sin más?(con ironía)

Ashton:Sí(sonriendo)pero tu estas bien?ella te ha amenazado…

?:No tranquilo habrá sido por la situación, además no creo que sea rencorosa y se lo guarde para ella durante veinte años y haga una venganza contra mi familia jajaja

Ashton:Es verdad…(sonriendo)señora Dalia cobreme la comida por favor

Dalia:Por culpa de mi hija ha ocurrido todo esto no hace falta que pagues

Ashton:Insisto(sonriendo le da el dinero y con propina)

Dalia:Gracias (sonríe)

Ashton:Gracias por todo ya me marcho...si nadie dice nada...ya me voy...ya casi estoy…solo...solito...sin un lugar donde ir...sin nadie que me ayude...me voy...

?:Te vas a ir o no?

Ashton:ya casi..estoy abriendo la puerta…

?:Esta bien!Te apetece dar una vuelta?

Ashton:Acabo de dejar a mi novia no es apropiado

?:perfecto entonces, mamá voy a ver a Samuel

Ashton:Pero!(pone en dedo en alto)Seria un placer(sonriendo)

 ***"?" suspira y coge su abrigo***

?:Vamos…(Sonríe)Hasta luego mama!

Dalia:Vayan con cuidado!

 ***Se van***

Dalia:no es que me guste mucho la idea de que mi hija vaya con un chico que acaba de dejar a su novia, pero en verdad hasta yo hubiera dejado a esa chica de lo loca y controladora que es…

 ****Con Caroline****

Caroline:Y ahora que hago…(mira la cajita)él me iba a pedir matrimonio…(empieza a llorar)soy una tonta!

 ***Se escucha un rayo,Caroline busca en su otro bolsillo***

Caroline:Al menos podré volver a casa…(mirando su billete de barco, Caroline empieza a caminar en dirección al barco)

 ****Con Ashton y "?"****

Ashton:A donde vamos?

?:A un lugar(riendo)

 ***Ashton le agarra de la muñeca***

Ashton:Espera...Aun no me has dicho tu nombre…

?:Mi nombre?me llamo Delia Wilson(sonriendo)un placer señor deja novias jaja

Ashton:Mi nombre es Ashton y mi apellido Ketchum!Y no deja novias jajaj!

Delia:Ya estamos llegando(sonriendo le agarra de la mano)Señor Ashton Ketchum (con una gran sonrisa)

 ****Ashton y Delia llegan a un lago rodeado de verdes pastos y bellas flores****

Ashton:wow...es hermoso

Delia:Es un lugar muy bonito no?Este lago conecta con Johto y dicen que si tienes un pokémon que sepa usar surf podrás ir con él hasta johto, y yo en verdad creo que es cierto porque…

 ***Ashton estaba muy cerca suyo***

Ashton:porque?

Delia:Me lo dijo un amigo mio que sabe mucho…(separándose)

Ashton:bueno y porque en trajiste hasta aquí?

Delia:Quería que estuvieras bien, que te calmaras un poco, separarse de la persona que más quieres es muy doloroso...

Ashton:Separarme de Caroline no ha sido para nada doloroso(mirando el lago)al contrario ahora siento que soy libre, feliz, como nuevo y con ganas de vivir la vida(con ojos de fuego y los puños en alto)

Delia:Al menos creo que ya estas bien(sonriendo con una gota en la cabeza)por cierto qué haces en Kanto?has venido a participar en la liga pokémon?

 ****Música:Pokémon XY OST Terrible Past****

Ashton:Ni siquiera tengo un pokemon(sonríe tiernamente)Vine a Kanto para celebrar el cumpleaños de Caroline mi ahora ex novia(serio)

Delia:Y porque no tienes un pokemon?

 ***Delia trataba de cambiar de tema para no hablar de "Caroline Winfreed"***

Ashton:Nunca recibí mi primer pokemon...ese día mi padre tubo un accidente y fui al hospital cuando regrese a buscar uno ya no quedaban….Y el siguiente año me quede dormido...y la siguiente vez me sentía tan mal, pero tan mal que decidí posponer a mi primer pokemon…(suspira)

Delia:Yo creo que si en verdad quieres algo debes ir y hacerlo sin miedo a lo loco y así descubrirás que ocurrirá porque quieras o no el tiempo pasa y es mejor que pase pero con lo que mas quieres(sonriendo)Además No deberías rendirte hasta el final(sonriendo)

Ashton:Me gusta esa frase!A partir de ahora sera mi frase favorita (sonriendo)

Delia:jajaja esta bien

 ***Momento de Silencio***

Ashton:En verdad crees eso?

Delia: El que?

Ashton:lo que dijiste de vivir la vida a lo loco, sin miedo a nada ,enamorarse...y no rendirse hasta el final

Delia:Siempre lo he creído y siempre lo digo (sonriendo)

 ****Ashton estaba muy cerca.**

 **..****

Delia:Arceus!mira la hora que es!(poniéndose de pie)

Ashton:son las cuatro?

Delia:Samuel me estará esperando!Lo siento pero ya nos veremos adiós!

 ***Delia se va corriendo***

Ashton:Pero...quien Darkrais es Samuel?espera!

 ***Ashton fue tras Delia corriendo***

 ****Y con Caroline****

 ***Caroline llegó al barco limpiándose las lágrimas***

Capitán:Muy buenas señorita Winfreed, se encuentra bien?Y el Señor Ketchum?Ha ocurrido algo?

Caroline:Vuelvo a casa sola…solo eso…

Capitán:Lo siento mucho…menos mal que la lluvia ha parado, debería subir ya, el barco está a punto de zarpar(volviendo a dentro del barco)

 ***Caroline subió al barco mirando hacia atrás, tomando aire y caminando con rabia acumulada hacia su habitación…***

Caroline:Ahhhhhhhh!

 ***Caroline empieza a romper cosas, tirar los jarrones hasta echarse a llorar tirando su bolso y viendo un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo de estampado de Beautifly***

Caroline:Qué es esto?(limpiándose las lágrimas)es el regalo de Norman…(lo abre delicadamente)

 ***Dentro de la caja había un collar dorado con un beautifly en medio de color zafiro y una carta***

Caroline:Qué hermoso…(con el collar en manos)debería leerla?...

 ***Caroline miró el collar decidió ponérselo y tras mirarse en el espejo y ver como le quedaba decidió leer la carta***

Caroline:Además de ser un collar hermoso...me queda bien…

 _ ****Carta****_

 _ **A mi amada Caroline Winfreed...Hoy cumples 19 años y quiero que sepas que mi corazón es tuyo por eso te doy este collar en señal de mi amor por ti, se que los Beautifly son tus pokemon favoritos por eso el collar ,el color zafiro es por tus hermosos ojos...Ya se que tienes novio pero quiero que durante un minuto lo olvides y recuerdes esos bellos momentos que vivimos desde niños desde que nos conocimos cuando tu tenias 2 años y yo 3...quiero que recuerdes los días en que salíamos a jugar cuando eramos unos niños ,sienpre juntos recuerdas?asi hemos sido hasta que le conocistes hace unos años...quiero que nuestro próximo recuerdo sea eterno...Tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti...te espero a las seis en nuestro lugar secreto...si no vienes entenderé que definitivamente te da igual lo que sienta y entenderé que a quien quieres es a tu novio…**_

 _ **Norman.**_

 _ **Postdata:Te quiero**_

 _ ****Fin de la carta****_

Caroline:En verdad si me quiere...en verdad nunca me mintió él sí estaría conmigo pase lo que pasé…qué hora es…(mira su reloj)son las cinco!el barco llegara a tiempo(sonriendo)iré a prepararme…

 ****En la Región de Johto****

Dora:Está bien...hay que hacer las maletas y…

Max:Calmate Dora…

Dora:No...Max(le mira seria)y menos ahora que corremos un gran peligro(toma aire)que todos corren peligro...

Max:Esta bien…Dora…(serio)solo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos…

Dora:pero..no...es muy arriesgado

Max:Es la única persona que nos puede ayudar en este momento(serio)

Dora:Max...murio hace poco...no te lo dije porque se que te pondrias mal…

Max:Como?Tu madre murio y no dijiste nada!

Dora:Es la ley de la vida...ahora solo nosotros podemos proteger y evitar que nuestra hija haga locuras...

 ****Y En la Actualidad****

Bruno:Muy buena la historia y eso pero...no nos dice la razón

Norman:La razón está cerca(serio)

Bruno:Suegrito me ha vuelto a hablar!(Llorando Brock style)

Norman:Si Ash ya queda poco…

Ash:Yo no he dicho nada!

Norman:Si Ash ojala te hubieras amistado con mi hija...siempre serás el mejor para mi!

Ash:Repito no dije nada!

May:No le hagas caso, dice eso por no hablar con Bruno(suspira)Papa ya aceptalo!Me casaré con Bruno y en unos meses nacerá tu nieto!

Bruno:O nieta!

Dora:es niño coff coff

Norman:Gracias por arruinarnos la sorpresa!Por segunda vez!

Dora:De nada!(sonríe orgullosa)

Ash:Segunda?

Dora:Digamos que cuando Caroline estaba embarazada de Max, Norman y yo nos encontramos

Norman:Y para variar…(Mira a Dora con mala cara)Me dijo que sería niño!

Ash:Pero bueno!Que yo solo quiero ir a buscar a Serena!(dando brinquitos de la desesperación)

May:Umm….ya paren...

 ****Todos estaban discutiendo por sus cosas que no se dieron cuenta de que May estaba mal, exceptuando a**

 **Ash****

Ash:May?(Le mira con cara de preocupación)

May:No discutan…(Se desmaya)

Dora:Oh no…(con los ojos bien abiertos)Norman llevate a May!(Mirando por todos lados)y los demás huyan hasta que les avise!

Bruno:No pienso dejar a May!me quedó con ella!

Norman:Hazle caso Bruno…vete con los demás...(Serio-Triste mientras sostenía en brazos a May)

Bruno:esta bien...cuidala

..(mirandola tristemente)

Norman:Lo haré ahora vete!

 ***Bruno se va hacia los demás…***

Norman:Dora..

Dora:Si lose…pero si no ha sido ella… no puede haber sido nadie más…

 ****De Repente toda la habitación empieza a brillar****

Dora:No hay tiempo!Todos huyan!Oh no...es tarde…(seria)

?:Me temo que ya es muy tarde…Mamá...solo 20 años tarde… (Se escucha un rayo)

Dora:Alejate de ella!

Caroline:Por favor!Ahora no vengas de madre del año!Recuerda que cuando yo te necesite tu no estabas!ahora déjame tengo que llevarme a mi hija!

Norman:Ya basta!

Caroline:Norman?Vaya...él que faltaba jajaja(ríe irónicamente)Por fin la familia está completa...un momento y Max?

Norman:Él está..bien(tratando de disimular, mira a nuestros héroes dando señales para que huyan del lugar)

Caroline:Veamos...así que se ha ido de viaje con su novia perfecta(sonríe)Perfecto jajaja

Norman:Como…

Caroline:Lo supe?Norman...he recuperado todo mi poder!

Norman:Entonces?

Caroline:Se leer la mente(sería)

Norman:Entonces…

Caroline:Aparta!Tengo que matar a ese escuincle horroroso!

Norman:Ya se que Bruno no es la gran cosa y es algo feo...pero tiene sentimientos!

Caroline:Idiota como siempre…(pone su mano en la cara)me refería al bebé de May!Un momento...Que has hecho!?

Norman:Querida resulta que no soy tan idiota como crees…(sonriendo)

 ****Nuestros Héroes aprovecharon la distracción de Norman para huir y ya se encontraban muy lejos a salvo de todo y cuidando a May, dejando solos a Caroline, Norman ****

Caroline:Me las pagaras…(empieza a irse)

Norman:Entonces todos estos años juntos no han significado nada?(Serio-Triste)

Caroline:Te quiero(le besa)pero tengo una venganza que cumplir y ahora que tengo todos mis poderes los usare a mi favor y me vengare de las personas que arruinaron mi final feliz!

Norman:No te das cuenta?Tu Ya tienes un final feliz… junto a mi y nuestros hijos…

Caroline:Me separaste de mi hijo...le dejaste en algún lugar de Johto y hiciste que nos fuéramos como si nada hubiera pasado!pero paso…(poniéndose a llorar)

Norman:Caro...vuelve conmigo a casa, aún podemos arreglar las cosas borrar la memoria a todos y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado no sería la primera vez que lo hiciéramos(acercándose a Caroline poco a poco)

Caroline:Norman...yo recordé todo hace poco...y recordé que tu me mentiste!me hiciste algo para que no le recordara...que de la nada despertará a tu lado sin saber quien era Ashton sin saber quien era Delia sin saber de mi hijo y todo después de la muerte de…

Norman:La madre de Bruno(serio)te afecto mucho y sabía que si seguías así recordarías lo que hiciste…

Caroline:Hacer él que?

Norman:Caroline...tu mataste al padre de Ash(inyectándole un tranquilizante)

Caroline:No...eso es imposible!(Empieza a tronar más)mi cabeza….que me has hecho?!(se desmaya)

Norman:Lo siento Caro…no permitiré que Arruines todo por él otra vez...

 ***Norman vuelve a atar a Caroline a la silla poniéndole esta vez un brazalete antiguo mágico***

Norman:Nadie sabrá lo que ocurrió...Tu Secreto está conmigo amor mio…(abrazando a Caroline muy fuerte)

 ****Y con nuestros héroes****

Bruno:Creo que ya estamos a salvo…(mirando por todos lados)

Ash:May...estas bien?

May:si eso creo...solo que siento algo raro, como si de repente el bebé hubiera crecido…

Dora:Paralel temp!(haciendo magia)

Ash:Que ocurre?

May:ahora me siento mejor..

Dora:Tu madre quería ponerte de parto...calculo que ahora tendrás como seis meses casi siete de embarazo

May:jaja que broma tan...uahhh!

 ****Él Vientre plano de May empezó a crecer****

Ash:Qué recuerdos… (Sonríe tiernamente)

May:La verdad es que si(sonriendo)

Bruno:ejem ejem(tosiendo)

May:Bueno..Y ahora qué hacemos?

Dora:Esperar señales de vida de tu padre…

 ****Silencio total hasta que suena un móvil con la melodía de la temporada De hoenn****

Dora:diga?enserio?me alegro...pero y tu?que?!Norman no es buena idea...esta bien ocupate tu...mantenme informada(preocupada cierra los ojos)adiós…(cuelga y mira nuestros héroes)

May:Ocurre algo malo?

Dora:No,ahora cada uno deberá ir por su camino es momento de separarse y May no te preocupes por tu madre tu padre lo tiene todo controlado pero…(toma aire)no puedes casarte con Bruno…

May:Que estás tratando de decirme?(en shock)

Dora:chicos calmense...

May:Otra vez no!

Bruno:No la dejare!

Dora:Yo en verdad lo siento...pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, solo decirles que juntos corren un gran peligro…pero es solo hasta que tu madre este bien...en unos meses todo estara bien lo prometo(sonriendo)

Ash:Bueno a mi no me metan en sus asuntos yo solo quiero ir con mi familia es momento de buscar a Serena(haciendo gestos con las manos y brazos)

May:Theodora…Porfavor ayudanos…

Dora:No puedo hacer nada...ve con Dawn estarás a salvo con ella y su marido

May:Con Dawn y Kenny?ellos no están casados

Dora:Querida May mí tan inocente May tienes mucho de qué hablar con tu amiga y tú Bruno...tienes que ir a la región de Kalos...acepta la oferta en serio poco después podrás volver con May si hacen lo que les digo todo saldrá bien

Bruno:Pero...no quiero dejarla…

May:Bruno...quizás sea lo mejor además hablaremos todos los días y tenemos los PokeNav así podremos hablar todo él día y también los Holomisores en Kalos, y además el dinero no nos iría mal...y

 ***Bruno besa a May***

Bruno:Solo quiero que estemos bien y que por fin podamos vivir en paz tu,yo y nuestro hijo(acariciándole la mejilla)que podamos ser una familia

 ***May sonríe***

Ash:Yo tambien quiero estar con mo familia!(gritando enfadado por la situación)Bueno ahora que está todo arreglado me voy okey?(dando un paso atrás)no hay más collares controla mentes verdad?(da otro paso atrás)ni tampoco conspiraciones malvadas de madres locas?O ex suegros obsesionados con que vuelva con su hija?(se aleja un poco más)

May:creo que no(con una gota en la cabeza)

Bruno:Ay Ash te echaremos tanto de menos ven aquí que te doy un abrazo(sonriendo se va hacia Ash)

 ***Bruno abraza a Ash***

Ash:Bruno no hace falta que…

Bruno:Escúchame bien...Como vuelvas a acercarte a May o a mi hijo eres hombre muerto kétchup!te cojere cuando menos te lo esperes y quemare tu casa...contigo dentro!(susurrando a Ash al oído)ay se te extrañara(sonriendo y diciendo lo último en voz alta)

Ash:Es Ketchum!espera que?!(con la boca abierta)yo mejor me voy…(se acerca a May)cuidate y cuida al pequeñín(tocando la pancita de May)siempre estaré para ti May no lo olvides

May:Gracias Ash(le abraza)

Dora:Ash...ven conmigo…

Ash:Adios chicos cuidense!

 ***Ash se aleja con Dora viendo como May le grita a Bruno en una escena algo cómica***

Ash:Ocurre algo?Ahora que todo está bajo control tengo que darme prisa e ir a buscar a Serena

Dora:ella está de camino la encontrarás en el centro pokemon pero...Ash tienes que hacerme el favor de viajar al pasado y evitar que mi hija se vuelva tan loca...eso ayudará a May y la haria muy feliz

Ash:Me niego(serio)Quiero a May...la amé!Pero no volveré a meterme en problemas por su madre...que todo se quede como está…

Dora:Pero...podrías salvar a tu padre…(sonriendo un poco y dando la espalda a Ash)

Ash:(se detiene)Una vez viaje en el tiempo y aprendí que no debo cambiar el pasado ni lo que tiene que pasar...y si la muerte de mi padre tuvo que ocurrir...Se quedará así, por muchas ganas que tenga de que este aquí(vuelve a caminar)

Dora:Solo piensalo le darías esa felicidad que tanto anhela tu madre…(sonríe maliciosamente)si tu te encargas de hacer que tu padre viva...yo haré que tus sueños se cumplan

Ash:Yo solo la quiero a ella…

Dora:firma aquí…(aparece un contrato en sus manos)

Ash:Que es?

Dora:un contrato donde tu te comprometes a cambiar el pasado y donde si cumples tu parte yo haré tus sueños realidad...Osea haré que estés con la persona que mas ames en ese tiempo…(sonriendo maliciosamente)

Ash:Esta bien…

 ***No muy convencido del todo Ash firma el contrato***

Dora:perfecto…(Sonríe)Celebi yo te invoco!(Dora saca una pokeball)Ash,Celebi te ayudará ella te llevará al pasado cuando llegues te dejará en el momento justo de la historia donde tendrás que evitar que ocurra la muerte de tu padre, si ves a Caroline alejate,en ese tiempo ella empezó a tener poderes y incluso cuando recién los empezaba a tener eran muy poderosos, ten mucho cuidado Ash Ketchum(sería)Hasta pronto.

 ***Celebi empieza a brillar y hace su típico brillo de viaje en el tiempo***

Dora:Por cierto,no cambies muchas cosas!podria llevar a varias consecuencias!Suerte!

Celebi:Cele...Biii!

Ash:Que?!Uahhh!

 ***Todo brilla...Y De repente***

Ash:donde estoy?

Celebi:Estas en pueblo paleta hace veinte años…

Ash:Pueblo Paleta… Entonces que tengo que hacer?un momento porque te entiendo?acaso ya estoy loco?

Celebi:Ash es telepatía...bueno tengo que volver cuando hayas acabado la misión..ávisame..

Ash:Pero...donde tengo que…

 ***Celebi desaparece***

Ash:ir...genial soy yo contra el mundo y una loca psicópata que está obsesionada con mi padre…(suspira)Arceus..que hambre me pregunto si habrá algún sitio dónde comer cerca, claro como no se me ocurrió antes!Solo tengo que ir a mi casa y pedir la comida a mi mama jaja(va corriendo a casa como niño sonriente)

 ***Ash llega a su "Casa" pero se encuentra un lugar diferente...él estaba en el restaurante"The Holidays"***

Ash:Hay algo raro...claro..que estoy en el pasado...un momento! en ese tiempo la abuela tenía el restaurante…(1,2,3...) Abuela!(entra corriendo)

 ***La puerta suena a la entrada de Ash llamando la atención de Dalia** *

Dalia:bienvenido(sonriendo)

Ash:Abuela…(le abraza)hace tiempo que no nos vemos…

Dalia:disculpe?(con una ceja alzada)tampoco soy tan vieja...

Ash:Perdone es que...jajaja vera..es muy divertido...y bueno...yo..y serena...y...sal Greninja!

 ***Momento de silencio con los típicos "..." en el aire***

Ash:Deje a mis pokémon en el laboratorio del profesor…Y ahora qué haré…

Dalia:Disculpa te encuentras bien?pareces perdido…creo que te refieres a Samuel(sonriendo) su laboratorio está en la montaña del lado, mi hija suele ir a ayudar, si quieres cuando vuelva le digo que te acompañe no debe tardar...por cierto quieres comer algo?se te ve hambriento…

Ash:Si por favor! Un momento…(mira su cartera)No tengo dinero...iré al próximo centro pokémon..

(Suspira)igualmente muchas..

 ***Ash nota que Dalia había desaparecido***

Ash:Gracias…

 ***Dalia deja un plato con sopa delante de Ash***

Dalia:No importa anda come(sonriendo)wow que rápido jejej me recuerdas a mi hija Delia ella heredó eso de su padre...

Ash:del abuelo?wow...nunca lo hubiera imaginado…

Dalia:Y como te llamas?(mirando fijamente a Ash)

Ash:Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum(terminando la sopa… Cuando reacciona) digo...me llamo...amm..bol...silla mesa..agua…!si eso(riendo como foca retrasada mental)

Dalia:Tu...eres mi nieto verdad?(sonriendo tímidamente)disimulas muy mal,para empezar no deberias llamar abuela a una señora de casa, segundo nunca decir tu nombre y apellido a la que es tu abuela(suspira)en fin que haces aqui?pareces mayor asi que supongo que vienes del futuro

Ash:por favor no digas nada(suplicando)si mi madre se entera todo cambiará…

Dalia:entonces si eres del futuro...

Ash:Para que quieres saber eso jajaja salu2!...Si he viajado con Celebi para arreglar el pasado y evitar que una loca psicópata que está obsesionada con mi padre destruya mi presente y a mi familia…(suspira)

Dalia:Puedo preguntarte algo?(seria)

Ash:Eso creo…

Dalia:En tu tiempo...yo estoy viva?

Ash:No(triste)moriste cuando yo tenía pocos años creo que con dos o tres o por ahí la verdad no me acuerdo (rascándose la cabeza con el brazo)

Dalia:Gracias(suspira)sabia que moriria...algun dia lo hare y aprovecharé al máximo para estar con tu madre y algún día poder conocerte, y no te preocupes te prometo que no diré nada, solo te pido que por favor cuides a tu madre(sonriendo)y que me des él honor de tener muchos bisnietos

Ash:La verdad acabas de tener uno hace poco...pero si no arreglo las cosas no podre verle...por favor ayudame, no se por donde empezar...

Dalia:Creo que él chico de antes era tu padre..mi hija es tu madre...y la chica que se fue...es la loca psicópata?Caroline creo...

Ash:llegue tarde!en estos momentos Caroline ya habrá asesinado a mi padre! (Exagerando da brinquitos de la desesperación)y lo peor es que si no arreglo las cosas desapareceré(con cara del grito)

Dalia:Esto es muy confuso...pero...jaja tienes algo que me recuerda a mi Delia(mirando a Ash)Te ayudaré en lo que pueda(sonriendo)

Ash:Muchas gracias,por cierto estaba muy rico(sonriendo)

Dalia:De nada(sonríe)

 ***Alguien entra***

Delia:Jajaja no enserio! No me digas jajaja

Ashton:Que si Delia que si!(sonrojado)una vez comí tanto que casi me atraganto

Dalia:Ujum!(tosiendo)

Delia:Madre...hola(sonriendo)

Ashton:Hola Señora Dalia!(sonriendo)hola chico desconocido!

Ash:Yo,tu eres...pero entonces...wuahhh(corre por la sala)

Delia:Estas bien?(con una ceja alzada)

Ashton:Ese chico en verdad es raro…(con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza)

Delia:Mira quien lo dice(riéndose)

Ashton:pero no te rías!(haciendo morritos sonrojado)

Dalia:Hija...él chico se quedara unos días aquí..es...un primo lejano tuyo(intentado disimular)y no deberías estar con Samuel?

Delia:Si madre no hay problema le llevaré a su habitación,bueno resulta que Ashton me convenció de no ir jaja esta bien faltar un dia siempre voy no creo que Samuel se moleste(sonriendo)Bueno Ashton ha sido un placer conocerte y pasar la tarde contigo pero me tengo que ir

Ashton:La verdad...he decidido que quiero vivir en Kanto...Señora Dalia le importa si me quedo a dormir mañana iré a buscar una casa,claro si no es molestia

Dalia:Claro que no querido mi casa es grande pero...si no te importa llámame solo Dalia(sonriendo)

 ***Ash vuelve de correr como loco***

Ash:Que me perdí?

Dalia:Nada importante sobrino, solo que Ashton se quedara a dormir,lo mejor será que compartan habitación (sonriendo)deberían irse a dormir es tarde

Ash:Sobrino?Ashton?dormir?Pero tenía que ir a ver al profesor y…

Delia:No hay problema, yo voy a ver a Samuel mañana por la mañana, yo te llevo primo(sonriendo)

Ash:Arceus...eres tan joven que me das miedo ma..mayonesa ella me bate como haciendo mayonesa...jajaja!(ríe como foca retrasada mental)

 ***Yo:En verdad...se le da mal disimular…***

Delia:Okey?

Ashton:Okey.(sonriendo)

Dalia:Bueno ya está todo listo vayan a dormir(sonriendo)si necesitan algo avisenme

Delia:Mama has tomado tu medicina?

Dalia:Si no te preocupes (sonríe) Hasta mañana chicos

Todos:Hasta mañana!

 ***Ash,Ashton y Delia fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones***

 ***Habitación De:Ashton y Ash***

Ashton:Así que eres un primo lejano de Delia(Sonríe echado en la cama de abajo con los brazos cruzados en el cuello)

Ash:Si...pero uno muy muy muy lejano…(echado en la cama de arriba)

Ashton:Ahora que me fijo..no te he preguntado tu nombre...como dijiste que te llamabas?

Ash:Mi nombre...me llamo Ash Ket...Ash Wilson! Si Ash Wilson…

 ***Wilson es el apellido de soltera de Delia***

Ashton:Que coincidencia te llamas como yo!bueno solo la primera parte de mi nombre pero es lo mismo

 ***Silencio…***

Ash:Tu algunas vez has pensado en casarte y tener hijos?

Ashton:La verdad hasta hace poco creía que lo iba a lograr...ya sabes tener una familia...pero nada fue como lo esperaba hasta que conocí a tu prima Delia...oye tu sabes si tiene novio?

Ash:Mi ma..prima(traga saliva)no que yo recuerde…

Ashton:Enserio eres muy rarito jajaja es como si fueras del futuro o algo así jajaja y que estuvieras en alguna clase de misión de rescate jajaja(riéndose)

Ash:Si jajaja...claro…

 ***Silencio otra vez***

Ash:Y si llegaras a tener un hijo que pasaría?

Ashton:Pues...supongo que le quería con todo mi alma y le enseñaria todo lo que se sobre este mundo, los pokémon,etc...(rascándose con un dedo la cara)nose si seria buen padre pero se que le amaria como nunca he amado(sonriendo)

Ash mente:se parece mucho a mi hasta en los gestos

Ash:Seguro que serás un gran padre...Yo...tengo un problema…hace poco que me he convertido en padre y la madre es la chica que mas amo en el universo con todo mi alma,ella y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas para estar juntos,me costo bastante aceptar que la amaba...y después ocurrieron bastantes cosas...es como si el destino no quisiera que estuviéramos juntos...y...además hay una mujer...Carol mi ex suegra, porque yo me casé una vez...y bueno esta loca...y bueno…

 ***Ash le intento explicar toda su historia a Ashton, claro cambiando nombres***

Ash:Y eso paso…

Ashton:Y yo que creía que mi vida era un drama...pues tu ex suegra esa tal Carol está muy muy mal...no entiendo que le haya pasado para que esté tan mal…Pero te diré algo...Eres una gran persona tus padres te han criado bien,y ante todo no te rindas hasta el final!Seguro pronto estarás con la persona que quieres se llama Serena verdad?Nunca debes rendirte, sobre todo si se trata de conseguir estar con la persona que quieres,Y aunque no tenga pokemon te diré que si sigues como has hecho hasta ahora llegarás más lejos de lo que crees(sonriendo)te lo digo yo,cumple tus sueños...yo no pude por mi familia…Te puedo contar una historia?

Ash:Gracias por tu consejo de verdad, eres muy profundo me has llegado al corazón(tocándose el corazón con el puño)Claro que si, tu has escuchado la mía es lo mínimo que debo hacer(sonriendo)

Ashton:Bueno..hace unos tres años mis padres decidieron que era momento de que les diera un nieto para que continúe el legado de la familia Ketchum, pero en cuanto me negué me hicieron la vida imposible, pero dime tú qué podía hacer...yo creo en el verdadero amor...Y durante ese tiempo me obligaron a conocer y a empezar a salir con una chica...se llama Caroline...y hace unos meses que mis padres fallecieron y cuando por fin creí que sería libre de poder viajar y ser libre...y enamorarme..el testamento me lo impidió…Decía que si no me casaba con Caroline no tendría ni un Poké Dólar…el dinero me daba igual pero...llegue a querer a Caroline fueron más de tres años juntos...le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo… Pero en cuanto vi a Delia comprendí de...quiero a Caroline pero no como yo creía...no se si me entiendes…

Ash:Te entiendo perfectamente…es como si lo hubiera vivido…(recuerda a May y a Serena)

Ashton:Bueno a mi el dinero me da igual...tengo mis ahorros y los usare para comprar una casa aquí en pueblo paleta(sonriendo)quiero empezar de cero...

Ash:me alegro por ti

Ashton:Y esa es mi historia de como pase a ser rico pero sin amor a alguien libre que puede amar...además se que si alguna día llegó a tener un hijo el testamento de mis padres será para él, claro si tiene más de dieciocho años, éste casado y tenga un hijo...pero bueno vamos a lo que vamos(sonriendo)como puedo enamorar a Delia?

Ash:No lo sé...sólo sé tu mismo?yo no soy muy bueno en el amor jeje

Ashton:Creo que esta con alguien...un chico que se llama Samuel…

Ash:El profesor?!(con los ojos bien abiertos)no lo creo…mi ma..digo prima no estaría con él jajaja son solo amigos...espero

Ashton:yo también lo espero, me ayudarias a tratar de enamorarla?

Ash:Yo?!Es que...es raro(juntando sus dedos)

AshMente:Un momento...si estoy cerca suyo podré evitar que muera...pero...hasta donde yo sabia...ellos se llegaron a casar...eso es mucho tiempo…

Ash:Esta bien, mañana empezamos el Plan Enamorar a Delia alias La futura señora Ketchum jajaja!

Ashton:Es muy pronto para decir eso(sonrojado)pero si es la verdad(sonriendo)si todo sale bien Delia será la señora Ketchum,es tarde buenas noches Ash(se duerme)

Ash:buenas noches… Papá…

 ***Al dia siguiente***

 ***Tocan la puerta***

?:Despierten dormilones!si no se despiertan se quedarán sin comida!

Ash:amm…(se hunde en la almohada)cinco minutos más mama…

Ashton:Ummm…(se hunde en la almohada)

?:No me dejan otra opción!

 ***La puerta se abre de golpe,literalmente de un golpe…***

Delia:Vaya que son dormilones!Seguro se han quedado hasta tarde!Pareceis padre e hijo jaja(riendo)venga el desayuno está listo(sonriendo)

Ashton:Ya voy…(frotándose la cara)solo deja que me cambie (se quita la camiseta)

 ***Delia se sonroja***

Delia:Delante mio no!

 ***Delia se tapa los ojos con una mano mientras con la otra trata de abrirse camino hacia el comedor***

Ash Mente:no puedo creerlo...no fue un sueño...en verdad estoy aquí…

Ash:Vamos...ya estoy listo(serio)

Ashton:Wow si que eres rápido cambiandote

Ash:Digamos que soy un experto en vestirme rápido si voy tarde jeje(gota en la cabeza)vamos?

Ashton:sii!(poniendo una pierna en su pantalón mientras saltaba de la otra pierna)

 ***Ash solo le miro con una gota en la cabeza***

Ash:De tal Pichu tal pikachu jeje(se va al comedor)

 ***Y en el comedor***

Dalia:Buenos dias chicos como durmieron?(sonriendo)

Ash:muy bien gracias(sirviendo su café)

Ashton:Y Delia?

Dalia:Ahora viene...Samuel le ha llamado(sirviendo una taza de café a ashton)pasan tanto tiempo juntos que a veces creo que llegaran a ser pareja jaja

 **(Ashton se que quedo con cara de shock y triste, Ash solo bebía su café mirando de reojo a su padre tipo "El meme de:menos mal que mi hija no escribe fanfics")**

Dalia:Así que si quieres estar con ella...date prisa quien no corre vuela!(Se gira hacia la ventana)además… Samuel me confesó que quiere a Delia...y hasta me pidió permiso para salir con ella...claro está al principio me negué él tiene un hijo que se acaba de casar saben?…Pero..a veces la edad y los hijos no impiden que dos personas se lleguen a querer...y él ha sufrido mucho desde el accidente…no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, bueno al menos hasta que Delia empezó a verle

Ash:Accidente?(dejando la taza en la mesa)

Dalia:ocurrió hace un año...La difunta esposa de Samuel iba de camino a ciudad verde para ayudar en una investigación, y cuando llegó, alguien le atraco...por desgracia le disparó matandola en el acto..nadie supo nada hasta días después…la muerte de su esposa en verdad le llegó a afectar, no quería salir, ni comer y mucho menos estudiar a los pokémon...hasta que Delia apareció en su vida...poco después se supo que quien asesinó a su esposa fue un criminal de una banda que por suerte ahora esta en prision, pero dejemos de hablar de malas cosa...Delia es feliz y es lo más importante en mi vida, yo puedo decir que quiero a tal persona como yerno pero a la hora de la verdad será ella quien decida a quien amar y cuando eso ocurra yo la apoyare incondicionalmente(sonriendo)

 ****Delia aparece****

Delia:¿De que hablaban?

Ashton:Nada(disimulando)

Dalia:Nada importante hija(sonriendo)

Ash:um….(termina su café)ma...Delia...podrías por favor llevarme al laboratorio del profesor Oak?

Delia:¿Quieres visitar a Samuel?Claro ningún problema

Ashton:Delia...podría acompañarlos? me gustaría pedirle un favor al profesor...

Delia:Ningún problema, pero si quieren ir dense mucha prisa que ya voy tarde(poniéndose la bata)

Ashton:está bien(sonriendo)

Ash:si me disculpan…(se pone de pie)tengo que hacer una cosa no tardó lo prometo…

Delia:de acuerdo

 ***Ash sale al jardín***

Ash:Celebi!Ven por favor!ya no quiero estar aquí quiero volver a casa!quiero conocer a mi hijo!(gritando enfadado)

 **(...)**

Ash:Celebi...porfavor!si no me ayudas buscare otra manera de volver!

Celebi:Ya no grites...estoy aquí

Ash:Haz que vuelva a casa!

Celebi:en verdad no puedo...firmaste un contrato y si Theodora se entera…

Ash:Quiero ver a Serena...conocer a mi hijo...solo eso(empezando a llorar)

Celebi:Cumple el trato Ash...

Ash:Pero yo quiero…

Celebi:Se que quieres estar con ella pero si no cumples el trato…

Ash:Que me pasaria?solo quiero dejar las cosas como estan y vivir mi vida!

Celebi:No lo leiste no?

Ash:El que?

Celebi:En el contrato ponía que si no salvas a tu padre...Serena y tu hijo morirán…

Ash:me mintio!(Apretando los puños)

Celebi:Podemos hacer algo...yo te puedo llevar unos meses más adelante y ver cómo han avanzado las cosas aquí eso ayudaría verdad?(sonriendo)

Ash:Es una maravillosa idea!Celebi haré lo imposible por salvar a mi padre y volver con mi familia

Celebi:Asi me gusta!avísame cuando necesites avanzar en el tiempo(sonriendo)hasta pronto...Celebiiiii!(desaparece)

Ash:No me rendiré hasta el final….(vuelve dentro)

 **¿Lograra Ash volver junto a Serena y salvar a todos?¿Qué ocurrió con Caroline?Cual es el verdadero plan de Theodora?Y lo que es más importante…¿Que ocurrida entre Ashton y Delia ahora que Ash está en el pasado?**

 **¡TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

* * *

 **No les mentire he tenido unos problemas personales y de salud, pero he seguido escribiendo el capítulo, siempre intento que sea largo y en el tiempo que voy escribiendo voy o teniendo ideas o cambiando cosas, pero durante este tiempo he tenido pequeños atascos para escribir uwu pero ya todo termino :)**

 **Tratare de actualizar mas seguido , siempre y cuando:Comenten, Compartan y den Fav a la Historia :D**

 **Les desea lo mejor:**

 **-SerenaKetchum4445**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos mis animalitos de Arceus(Heart)ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualizar :'v) Oh también mencionar que casi al final del capítulo anterior mencioné que la madre de Theodora había muerto hace poco….no, no fue un error, lo sabrán más adelante (love)**

 **y bueno recordarles que un comentario y un follow(Fic,Autora)me hacen muy feliz y me motiva a seguir escribiendo uwu...bueno el fic(Comenten please)**

* * *

 _ **NO OLVIDEN VISITAR MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK (Y DARLE LIKE) DONDE AVISO CUANDO ACTUALIZO O HARE DIRECTOS PARA HABLAR DEL FIC,**_

 _ ****SOLO ACTUALIZO SI COMENTAN, DAN FOLLOW Y COMPARTEN(HEART)****_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:POKÉMON NO ME PERTENECE ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC CREADO POR MI SERENAKETCHUM4445 CUALQUIER PARECIDO ES MERA COINCIDENCIA LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO EL FIC.**

 **CUALQUIER USO SIN AUTORIZACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA SERÁ CONSIDERADO ROBO.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:Salvando a Ashton Ketchum**

 **En capítulos anteriores de "Tu Secreto Está Conmigo"**

 _Theodora:viaja al pasado y salva a tu padre!_

 **Y después...**

 _Ash:Esta bien...me quedaré aquí …"No me Rendiré Hasta el Final"_

 **Y ahora...**

Ash:Celebi antes de irte... podrías por favor traer a mis Pokémon?

Celebi:A la Rata Kawaii?Y a todo Team Kalos?

Ash:Si si si!(asintiendo con la cabeza)

Celebi:no hay problema(sonríe)

Ash:Entonces cuando nos vamos?(emocionado como cuando Citron enseñaba un invento)

Celebi:nos vamos?eso es multitud..y Dora me dijo que no te llevará al presente…

Ash:Entonces cómo vas a…

Celebi:biiiiii!(desaparece)

Ash:Traer a mis Pokémon...se ha ido(suspira)me pregunto cuánto tardará...mejor vuelvo con todos…(suspira)

* **Celebi aparece***

Celebi:biiiiii!(brillando)Ash estoy muy débil iré a descansar pero...ten, toma a tus Pokémon(le da las pokeballs)y...a(se medio cae pero Ash le salva)

Pikachu:Pika pii!(Ash!)

Ash:Hola amigo(sonriendo a Pikachu)

Celebi:Me voy...adiós Ash…(desaparece poco a poco)

Ash:Adiós Celebi muchas gracias por todo nos vemos más tarde…(mira como Celebi va desapareciendo)

Ash:(se pone de pie)hey amigo vamos dentro quiero que conozcas a mis padres y a mi abuela(sonriendo)

 _Ash mente:Con mis Pokémon a mi lado llegaré lejos y lograré salvar a mi padre(sonríe decidido)_

 ***Después de eso***

Delia:Ya es hora debemos irnos(sonriendo)por cierto Ash muy Kawai tu Pikachu de donde lo sacaste?(acariciando a Pikachu)

Ash:jajaj si es que...vino una amiga a traer a mis Pokémon pero ya se fue...jeje…(mira a otro lado) pero se quedará aquí está algo cansado..

Delia:ohh vale(sonríe)bueno es hora de irnos(coje su chaqueta)Hasta luego mamá!

Ashton:Nos vemos al rato señora Dalia(sonríendo)

Ash:Hasta después(sonríendo)

Dalia: Cuídense les estaré esperando!(despidiéndose mientras sonríe)

 ***Ya fuera***

Ash:Y bien…

Ashton:Y bien que?

(Delia solo miraba de reojo)

Ash:Y bien cuando piensas decirle que te gusta?(sonriendo como tonto)

 ***Ashton se quedó en shock pero después reaccionó y le tapo la boca a Ash, A Delia se le cayó la botella de agua que estaba bebiendo mientras se atragantaba***

Delia:coff coff(tratando de respirar)

Ashton:Delia!estas bien?(preocupado)

Delia:A ti qué te parece?(con una sonrisa tímida mientras se limpiaba y ponía de pie gracias a Ashton)

Ash:Ma!...Madre mía que desastre!jajajajaja!(trata de disimular)yo solo quería adelantar las cosas…(haciendo morritos)

Delia:Será mejor que continuemos ya casi llegamos al laboratorio...Samuel estará preocupado de que llegue tan tarde….

 ***Ashton solo miraba serio-triste sin decir nada hasta que llegaron al laboratorio***

Delia:Samuel?(tocando la puerta)Soy Delia

 ***La puerta se abre***

Oak:Delia!Pasa pasa!,te estaba esperando tengo algo importante que decirte(no veía nada porque estaba escribiendo algo en un libro y en la otra mano trataba de cargar unos libros)

Delia:Espera yo te ayudo(sonriendo carga los libros)

Oak:Gracias por ayudarme siempre es por eso que yo quería…(cierra el libro donde escribía?

Ashton:Coff coff... interrumpimos?(moviendo a Ash delante como si fuera un muñeco)

Ashton:Si yo caigo tú caes conmigo…(Ashton susurrando al oído de Ash)

Ash:Hola!(estaba en shock y no sabía qué hacer)

Delia:Samuel ellos son Ashton Y Ash(sonriendo)Ash es un familiar lejano o algo así...Y Ashton se quedará unos días en mi casa hasta que encuentre un sitio donde quedarse(sonriendo)

Oak:Encantado yo soy Samuel Oak, más conocido por ser el profesor Pokémon de la región, Delia había algo que tenía que decirte yo…

Delia:Ash...Dice que te tienes a sus Pokémon y que necesita que se los entregues…(cambiando de tema)

Oak:Pero...yo no te conozco…(mirando bien a Ash)

 ***Ash traga saliva***

Samuel:Normalmente suelo recordar a las personas...Y más si conocen a Delia...Pero tu...No te conozco lo siento (señalando a Ash)

Ashton:Pero Ash tu dijiste que ya le conocías y que el tenía a tus pokémon…(señalando a Samuel)

Delia:Pero...dejen de decir pero(haciendo la típica pose de Iris cuando llamaba a ash "niño pequeño")

Ash:Si...es que...bueno ahh...si le habre confundido con el Profesor Serbal de Sinnoh! jaja…además mi amiga ya me trajo a mis Pokémon!

Todos:Ahhh ahora todo tiene sentido jajaja!

Ash:Si jaja…

 _Ash mente:creo que debería tener más cuidado con mis palabras…_

Ash:Ya callate Ash o empezaran a sospechar!

Todos:...

Ash:Quien dijo eso?No fue el lindo Ash!oh miren es Ho-Oh!

Todos:Donde?!(mirando donde señala Ash)

Delia:Bueno Ash...cuanto tiempo te quedaras aquí?

Ash:solo unos días más, además creo que estarás bien con Ashton(sonriendo)

Delia:(sonrojada)no digas eso…

Ashton: Disculpe profesor...Tengo entendido que usted entrega el primer Pokémon a los entrenadores cierto?

Oak:Cierto(sonriendo) porqué la pregunta?Oh cierto!Tomen asiento (sonriendo)

 ***Todos estaban sentados***

Oak:Y bien cuál era tu pregunta

Ashton:Me gustaría tener un Pokémon, he pospuesto mucho tiempo el tener uno pero gracias a Delia he decidido tener uno así que me gustaría que me diera uno…

 ***Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la petición de Ashton***

Ashton:Porfavor…(con un hilo de voz)

Oak:(serio)está bien…luego te iremos que Pokémon hay(sonriendo)

Delia:me alegro por ti Ashton!

 ***Delia se cambia de sitio y se sienta al lado de Ashton y le toca la mano***

Delia:Yo…(sonrojada aparta la mano)me alegro por ti

Oak:Delia...Yo quería decirte algo…

 ***Ash estaba serio y sorprendido por la actitud de Samuel Oak hacia su madre***

 _Ash mente:Es raro...El la quiere...Pero es mi madre!Y mi madre quiere a mi padre...Pero...Y si mi madre quiere al profesor?No!Es imposible...Pero...Y si en la actualidad el profesor aún quiere a mi madre...No!Es imposible!_

Ash:ES IMPOSIBLE!(Gritando)

Ashton:Estás bien?(con los ojos bien abiertos)

Ash:Lo siento(serio)es que...Acabo de recordar que hoy era el capitulo final de una serie que me gusta y no estoy en casa para verla, bueno ya lo veré más tarde...

Delia:Seguro que es solo eso?(preocupada)

Ash:si…(trata de sonreir)

Oak:Delia me acompañarias un momento al patio porfavor?

Delia:Si claro…

 ***Delia se levanta algo preocupada por Ash, y se va con el profesor al patio trasero***

Ashton:Tu crees que deberíamos...Ya sabes…

Ash:Seguirles y espiarles?Claro que si(Sacando el pulgar en señal de aprobación)

Ashton:vamos…

 ***Ashton y Ash siguieron a Delia y al profesor hasta el patio donde se escondieron en unos arbustos por idea de Ashton***

 _(Yo:Es enserio?!Otra vez los arbustos!?Está claro que de tal Pichu Tal Pikachu jeje(con una gota en la cabeza)_

 ****Y En el patio…****

Delia:Para que querías que viniera? Ocurre algo?(preocupada pero sonriendo tímidamente)

 ***Samuel se arrodilla***

Oak:Delia Wilson...Me harías el honor de volverte mi esposa?(Samuel sostenía una cajita con un anillo de oro y un diamante pequeño)

 ****Y en los arbustos*"**

Ashton:Que dice?!

Ash:Que no lo sé!Deberías usar micrófonos para escuchar las conversaciones sabes?Además usa esto es para disimular aún más!(le da unas ramas de árbol)así tu disfraz de arbusto será cien por cien mejor! Totalmente garantizado o te devolvemos el dinero!

 ***Ashton apunta los consejos para espiar en arbustos de Ash***

Ashton: Gracias!Te prometo que si algún día tengo un hijo le daré todos esos consejos para que llegue a espiar en arbustos algún día!

 ***Ashton le Agarra las manos a Ash con brillitos en los ojos mientras Ash solo sonreía orgulloso por sus consejos***

(Yo:Enserio Ashton?Really ._.?)

Ashton:un momento…(se separa de Ash)el le está…(pone cara triste)

Ash:le está que?(sorprendido)

Ashton:miralo tu mismo…(mueve la cabeza de Ash en dirección a Delia y Oak)

 ****Y en el patio con Delia y Oak****

*Delia estaba en Shock*

Oak:Delia...Di algo..

Delia:Yo…

 ***De los arbustos Aparecen Ashton y Ash***

Ashton:Delia!No puedes casarte con él!(Gritando)

Ash:Es verdad!(tratando de gritar)

Oak:Pero que…(se levanta)

Delia:...

Oak:Solo ella decide esas cosas!Y de donde salieron ustedes dos?!

Ashton:De esos arbustos!(señala los arbustos)

Ash: Profesor usted no puede casarse con mi ma...Prima lejana favorita!

Delia:...Um…..(aprieta los puños)

Ash:Delia?(preocupado)

Delia:Ya Basta!(sería mira a Samuel)Lo siento no Puedo casarme contigo…

 ***Ashton y Ash hacían su bailecito de la victoria***

Delia:(mira mal a Ashton y luego mira tratando de sonreír a Samuel)Te lo dije la última vez y te lo digo ahora…

Oak:No me daré por vencido hasta que me des el Sí(serio)

Delia:Samuel…lo mejor será que me aleje un tiempo de ti…(empieza a irse)

Ashton:palomitas?(le ofrece un cubo de palomitas a Ash)

Ash:De donde...Mejor no pregunto (empieza a comer palomitas junto a Ashton)

Oak:no lo hagas por favor...Al menos te quiero como amiga…

Delia:Está bien(sonríe)

Oak:Cambiando de tema…

 ***Oak y Delia miran como Ash se atragantaba y Ashton le ayudaba***

Oak:Tú querías un Pokémon no?

Ashton:Si!(sonriendo)

Oak:acompañame….

 ***Todos siguieron a Oak hasta una habitación donde se podían ver 3 pokeballs***

Oak:Habías pensado un Pokémon en concreto?

Ashton:Pues siempre quise un charizard!Pero en Johto no hay…

 _Ash mente:El también quería un charizard..._

Oak:Así que eres de Johto …(escribe algo en una libreta)muy bien escoge tu Pokémon….

 ***Delia estaba muy feliz por Ashton y Ash estaba emocionado, pero quien más feliz estaba era Ashton***

Ashton: Charizard te elijo a ti!(Lanza la pokeball pero estaba vacía)

Oak:lo siento jeje (con una gota en la cabeza) creo que si no me equivoco mi ayudante le dio el último Pokémon que nos quedaba a un chico jeje lo siento…

Ashton:no se preocupe profesor...Ya estoy acostumbrado…(mira al suelo)

Delia:Samuel Oak te pasaste!Si sabías que no quedaban porque le dices que si!?(abraza a Ashton mientras grita a Oak)

Oak:Que no lo sabía...Ummm…(se pone a pensar)

 _Ashton mente:ella me está abrazando…_

Oak:Hay unos Pikachus cerca del bosque verde...Si quieres podemos tratar de capturar uno…(serio)

Ashton:Me encantaría!(sonríe)

 ***Ashton queda cara a cara con Delia quien tarda en separarse***

Ashton:Lo siento…(sonríe tímidamente)

Delia:Tranquilo…(sonrojada)

Oak:Si queremos volver antes de que se vuelva de noche hay que irnos ya….

Delia:Si profesor, prepararé todo para el viaje(se va muy feliz por lo ocurrido con Ashton)

(Yo:Delia que a mi no me engañas 7u7 que a ti te gusta Ashton 7u7)

 ***En cuanto Delia Se marcha, Samuel se acerca a Ashton***

Oak:Aléjate de ella…se nota que te gusta pero yo la quiero y lo de la propuesta de matrimonio iba enserio...Quiero que se case conmigo…(está de brazos cruzados en la pared con los ojos cerrados)así que...Aléjate de ella!(abre los ojos)

Ashton:No lo haré(sonríe estilo Ash)

Oak:Eres un hijo de Dit….

Delia:Que dices Samuel?(de brazos cruzados)

Oak:Nada...Que es una gran persona verdad Chico?!(le mira medio mal)

Ashton:Sisi eso dijo(con ironía)

Delia:Pues si es un gran chico…(sonríe)ya está todo listo podemos irnos a buscar tu Pokémon (con una gran sonrisa)

 ***Delia va a dejar las cosas en el coche y Samuel se pone su abrigo***

Ashton:Ash gracias enserio...Parece que cada vez estamos más unidos y pronto le diré que sea mi novia...Se que es pronto quizás hagan falta unas citas pero por Arceus que lo lograré (sonríe)no me rendiré hasta el final!

Ash:Pero si la conoces de unos días jeje(con una gota en la cabeza)

Ashton:No me quites la fe(llorando Brock Style)

Ash:jajaj todo irá bien yo lose lose.

Oak:Suban de una vez!(gritando desde el coche)

Ashton:Ya vamos !

 ****Ashton y Ash se miraron sonrientes y fueron hacia el coche****

 ***Ya en el Coche***

Oak:Muy bien rumbo al bosque verde!

Ash:un momento...Podemos pasar por casa de mi prima? Necesito recoger a mi Pikachu...Solo será un momento…

Oak:pero…

Delia:Claro que si Ash (sonriendo)vamos?(mirando a Samuel)

Oak:Si…

 ***Ashton y Ash se miraban con mirada de complicidad mientras Oak conducía rumbo a la casa de Delia***

 ***Ash baja a buscar a Pikachu y vuelve***

Ash:Delia la Abu...Digo tu mamá me ha dado esto para ti(le entrega una cámara)

Delia:Gracias!(sonríe y le toma una foto a Ash con Pikachu en su hombro)

(Yo:aww :3 le está tomando fotos a la rata cookie owo

Pikachu:Pika piii!Piakchuuu piika chaaa!Piiikaaachuuu!(Ya era hora de que apareciera!Osea hello!Esto no va de la familia Tomate ni de los locos de la familia de May!Osea hello esta historia va de mi!

Yo: VAMOH A CALMARNOH recuerda que puedo hacer que desaparezcas!

Pikachu:Pika pi chuuu pi(okay,me calmo)

Delia:En verdad es muy Kawai!(acariciando a Pikachu)

Ashton:Ojalá yo tuviera uno!Es muy fuerte y se nota!

(Yo: excepto cuando le resetean cooff coff)

Oak:Se rumorea que en el bosque verde hay Pikachus quien sabe quizás encontremos uno!(detiene el coche)ya hemos llegado el bosque verde…

 ***Ashton contempla bosque***

Ashton:Es increíble!(sale corriendo como niño pequeño)

Delia:Ashton espera!(toma una foto a Ashton corriendo mientras sonríe)

 ***Ashton se había apartado un poco del grupo y se encuentra a….***

Ashton:Hola amiguito…(sonríe)

Pikachu:Pikachu!(hola)

 ***Delia aparece detrás de Ashton pero antes toma una foto de Ashton acercándose a Pikachu***

 ***Canción: Pokémon Sol y Luna-Ost:Lylia Theme***

Delia:Ash se dio cuenta de que te alejaste y se quedó con Samuel así que vine yo a buscarte que remedio…(suspira sonriendo)que cosita más linda!

Ashton: Gracias!Fue obra de mis papis (sonriendo creyéndose)y…

Delia: Pikachu ven!(le abraza)eres tan lindo!

Ashton:El Pikachu si! Jajaj!(Ríe como foca retrasada mental)no era que pensara que te referías a mi o por el estilo!Jajajaj!

 ***Delia deja a Pikachu al hombro de Ashton***

Delia:Al parecer te ha cogido cariño quizás el deba ser tu primer Pokémon!(acaricia a Pikachu)ten…(le da una pokeball)si él quiere ser tu compañero entrara a la pokeball (sonríe)mucha suerte

Ashton:muy bien amiguito…(sonríe)Yo te elijo!

 ***Ashton le tira la pokeball…un,dos,tres... Pikachu Capturado!***

Ashton:...Uhooooo!(grita de la emoción)lo he capturado!Síii!(grita estilo Cristiano Ronaldo xD)PORFINNN TENGO UN POKÉMON!

 ***Delia se acerca y para sorpresa de Ashton le besa***

Delia:yo…(sonrojada)

Ashton:Me gustas(sonriendo le acaricia una mejilla y le besa)

(Yo:awww owo)

Delia:Y desde cuándo te gustó?

Ashton:Desde el momento en que te conocí…

Delia:me alegra saberlo…(sonriendo)

 ***Delia se fija que Pikachu sale de su pokeball y salta al hombro de Ashton***

Delia:Este momento es perfecto para una foto…(Delia toma una foto donde salen ella con Pikachu en brazos y Ashton abrazándola, luego otra donde Ashton la mira, tuna última donde le besa)

(Yo:tipo Selfie)

Ashton:Son unas bonitas fotos!(sonriendo mientras le abraza)

Delia:de...Deberíamos irnos...Ash y Samuel estarán preocupados...Por cierto ten…(le da cinco pokeballs)por si más adelante las necesitas…(sonrojada sin verle la cara)

Ashton: gracias(sonríe y le besa)

 ***Aparece Ash***

Ash:Delia, Ashton el profesor dice que nos tenemos que…..(mira el beso)ir….Mejor me voy yendo creo que sobró(sonríe)

Ashton:Vamos?

Delia:vamos.(sonriendo)

 ***Ashton y Delia vuelven al coche muy sonrientes***

 ***Ya en casa de Delia***

Delia: Muchas gracias por todo Profesor….tengo que darle una noticia…(sonríe)de momento dejaré de ayudarle gracias por todo pero por ahora ayudaré a mi madre con el restaurante (sonríe)

Oak:Entiendo…bueno las puertas del laboratorio siempre estarán abiertas para ti…(se da media vuelta y se sube al coche)adiós a todos!

Ash, Ashton,Delia:Adiós!

Delia:Bueno es hora de cenar!(estirando sus brazos)vamos entren!(Delia entra)Mamá ya estamos aquí!

 ***Ashton y Ash se quedan fuera***

Ashton: Ash te quiero presentar a un amiguito mío...Pero ven aquí...En lo oscuro…

Ash:jajaj...Espera que!?(se aleja)

Ashton:No seas malpensado!Uff...Sal Pikachu!

 ***El Pikachu de Ashton salta a su hombro***

Ash:el es…

Ashton:Si lo encontré cuando me perdí por el bosque verde(acaricia a Pikachu)

*Nuestro querido Pikachu de Ash salta y ve al Pikachu de Ashton*

Pikachu De Ash:Pika?Pika pi!pika…(Yo te conozco tu eres mi padre!)

Pikachu de Ashton:Pika?(Que?)

Ashton:Creo que tú Pikachu y el mío se conocen o algo(con una gota en la cabeza)

Ash:Si eso creo…(mirando a su Pikachu)vamos a cenar?Tengo mucha hambre (le suena el estómago)

Ashton:La verdad yo igual!(le suena el estómago nivel 4000!)

Ash:Sabes deberías dejar a tu Pikachu fuera de su pokeball (sonriendo)

Ashton:Si es una buena idea!

 ***Ashton y Ash entran a la casa***

Dalia:Por fin chicos!La comida está servida!Lávense las manos y a comer!(sonriendo)

Delia:Mamá voy a cambiarme!

Dalia:Si hija!

 ***Ashton y Ash se lavan las manos y van a cenar***

Ash:Y Delia?

Dalia:ella ya ceno antes come muy…(mira como Ashton y Ash devoran la comida hasta dejar el plato limpio)

Ashton: estaba delicioso!(sonriendo)

Ash:Cocinas bien rico ab...Tía Dalia…

Dalia:Rápida…(suspira)muy bien chicos vayan a bañarse y después a dormir entendieron?

Sus Pikachus y el resto de tus Pokémon Ash estarás conmigo cenando tranquilamente jajaj…

(Yo:Pobre se traumo…)

 ***Ashton y Ash van a sus habitaciónes***

Ashton:Ash... Besé a Delia...Bueno ella me besó primero pero después yo la Besé…(en su cama)

Ash:si lo vi(sonriendo desde su cama)

Ashton:Sabía que no eran imaginaciones mías...Pero...No le dije nada...No le pedí que fuera mi novia...Creo que debería porque me da miedo perderla...Es la mujer de mi vida y ahora lo tengo claro…

Ash:Date prisa que encima el profesor va y le pide matrimonio (serio)

 _Ash mente:no me esperaba averiguar tantas cosas del profesor, mi madre, mi padre y la abuela…_

Ash:Mañana prepara una super cita romántica y pídele que sea tu novia (sonriendo)ahora...Si me lo permites(abraza a su almohada y se duerme)ummm...Serena…

Ashton:Te quiero Delia…mañana me pediré que sea mi novia(se duerme)

 ***Al día siguiente…***

Ash:Buenos dias Ashton…(busca a Ashton)Ashton? Ashton!(grita)ay no...Como le haya pasado algo la bruja de la abuela de May me mata...Y ahora….

 **LOGRARÁ ASH ENCONTRAR A ASHTON?QUÉ PASARÁ CON EL PRESENTE DE ASH AHORA QUE HA INTERVENIDO EN EL PASADO?!QUÉ OCURRIRÁ CON CAROLINE? ASH LOGRARÁ SALVAR A SU FAMILIA?!**

 **TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

* * *

Yo:Okay okay :'v me pase...Pase mucho tiempo sin escribir ni actualizar pero tuve mis razones una fue una enfermedad(tranquilos ya estoy mejor)ahora si trataré de terminar la historia lo más pronto posible uwu les quiero

 _ ***NO OLVIDEN DAR FAV Y FOLLOW Y COMENTAR SI NO NO ACTUALIZÓ***_

Atentamente:Serenaketchum4445


End file.
